


Tears

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Tears headache sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 32,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Summary: Aaron finds Robert crying early one morning.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Robert was stood by the window in his and Aaron's bedroom watching the snow as it fell slowly from the sky and settled on the ground below he had been asleep but had been woken by a nightmare, Aaron was still asleep tucked up warm and snuggly under their duvet Robert had been home from prison less than a month and he hadn't slept well in that time he was really struggling not that he would've told Aaron about any of that.**

**"Rob hey what's wrong come back to bed." Aaron said suddenly his voice gravelly from sleep he was worried when Robert turned to face him and was startled to see Robert was crying Aaron got out of bed and approached his quietly sobbing husband and wrapped his arms around Rob holding him close against his chest.**

**Robert was crying now really crying he rarely cried like this Robert clung to Aaron burying his face in Aaron's neck choking on his sobs as they left his body.**

**Aaron was worried now he'd never seen Robert like this before he could tell Robert had been bottling up his feelings and now they were coming out full force.**

**"Oh baby shhh you'll make yourself sick if you keep crying like this what's got you so upset?." Aaron asked.**

**"Nightmare bad nightmare." Robert whispered his voice cracking and muffled against Aaron's shoulder.**

**"Rob I need to know did anything happen in there to you?." Aaron asked and he winced when he felt Robert nod against his shoulder**

**" Oh baby I'm so sorry." Aaron said hugging Robert tighter when Robert pulled back moments later his face was splotchy and red and his eyes were red and sore looking.**

**"Come on let's get you cleaned up." He said leading Robert into their ensuite and soaking his face cloth with warm water and bathed his face being gentle round his eyes.**

**Eventually Robert and Aaron were tucked up in bed and drifting back off to sleep Aaron promised to protect him from anymore nightmares.**

**Robert woke up with a pounding headache he groaned and buried his face into the pillow it really hurt and he felt terrible he had slept but after the nightmare of his beating in prison his sleep had been completely ruined and this was the result a pounding headache and unshakeable tiredness.**

**Aaron was already up when Robert padded downstairs he flicked on the kettle and stood waiting for it to boil Aaron was eating toast at the table he looked up and sighed seeing how tired and drawn Robert looked he was so worried about him getting up he got two more slices of bread out of the bag and put them into the toaster knowing Robert should eat something even if he didn't want to.**

**Robert forced down the toast and gulped down his tea he went to the drawer by the sink and dug out some of his painkillers from the accident.**

**Robert lay down on the sofa watching TV to try and relax he liked being home but it was difficult for him.**

**Aaron watched over Robert for the rest of the day hoping he'd get a better night of sleep because he was clearly exhausted from lack of sleep.**

**Robert dozed off for a while later on in the afternoon and Aaron sighed in relief glad Robert was at least getting some rest even if it was on the sofa and not in bed.**

**Robert woke to the smell of tomato and cheese and smiled Aaron was stood stirring something at the cooker he'd made pasta something Robert had taught him back before everything had gone wrong.**

**Aaron turned round as if sensing Robert was watching him and smiled kindly at him.**

**"Good nap?." He asked and Robert nodded before getting to his feet and wandering into the kitchen to watch Aaron cook "Liv is at Hannah's tonight." Aaron said and Robert nodded glad he had a chance to have a dinner where it was just them he wanted to talk to Aaron about what he had gone through in prison he hadn't spoken about it since he had been home.**

**Robert was quiet during dinner and barely said a word until they were in bed and his head was lying on his chest Robert began to cry and Aaron knew it was serious and something very bad had happened to him while he was in prison he was scared Aaron could tell something was badly wrong with him and Aaron could only guess what it was it was rape Aaron could tell by the way that Robert was acting someone had hurt him and hurt him bad enough to make him stay silent**

**"It'll be okay Mr dingle we will get through this together I am not going anywhere." Aaron said quietly and robert simply snuggled closer to Aaron hiding his face in his husbands chest tears streamed from his eyes.**


	2. The truth comes out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally opens up about prison.

One evening two weeks later,

Aaron sat eating his dinner as Robert watched him barely touching his own plate of homemade spaghetti and meatballs one of Aaron's favorite meals suddenly Robert pushed his plate away and got up going to the sink and filling a glass with water Aaron looked up having heard Roberts chair scrape back and sighed.

"You okay?." He asked he had been concerned about Robert since his breakdown two weeks earlier and Robert shrugged " I don't know all I do know is I owe you a explanation for what happened the other week I'm just going to fetch something. " Robert said draining the glass of water in a few gulps and sprinting upstairs he reappeared moments later holding two dark blue prison issue notebooks in his left hand and placed them on the table.

"I want you to read what's in these it will explain when I cannot but I hope that also it lets you know that I never stopped loving you Aaron not even for one moment while I was in there I said you were the best thing to ever happen to me and you still are because I'm here I'm home and I am so grateful that you took me back even when you didn't have to after I decided to cut you out of my life." Robert said tears stinging his eyes.

Aaron finished his dinner and set his plate to one side before picking up the notebooks and leading Robert over to the sofa the dishes could wait he decided this was much more important right now.

As they settled into the soft cushions of the sofa Robert sighed and reached for Aaron's hand giving it a squeeze he watched Aaron as he opened the top notebook and began to read Robert had written it as a kind of diary with annotations and doodles in the margins on every page what the first book contained was quite easy to read but the second book was much deeper and darker and more devastating than Aaron had ever read he could hear Robert saying the words on those pages as he read words he had never thought he would associate with his tall brave strong husband sat beside him.

"Oh Rob on baby why didn't you tell someone what was going on they could've helped you sweetheart you shouldn't have struggled through this on your own I would've been there like a shot of you had let me." Aaron said closing the book and wrapping his arms around Robert who was quietly crying beside him.

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and saw nothing but love and understanding reflected back at him and felt his last bits of resolve crumble and he began to sob his face buried in Aaron's shoulder his own back and shoulders heaving as he cried his tears soaking the front of Aaron's shirt in seconds but Aaron didn't care and just focused instead on comforting Robert his Robert who had been through hell.

"I think you should see someone darlin you need to talk to someone about all of this what's written in these pages of tells me you're exhausted aren't you you've been trying to be strong for too long and you need to let someone else do that for you now you're not on your own anymore you've got me and my mum and Liv and Paddy we can all help you hell even Cain will be there if you need him to be and he's actually pretty good to talk to hes not as hard as he makes out he does actually care we all do." Aaron said rocking Robert in his arms as the older man finally let all of his pent up emotions go and Aaron sat holding him through each heartbreaking sob.

Robert eventually stopped crying and his breathing evened out as he fell into a exhausted sleep and Aaron laid him down onto the sofa before going into the kitchen and clearing up from dinner as he scraped Roberts leftovers into a plastic Tupperware he felt.himself become aware he was being watched looking up Aaron saw Robert standing in the doorway and he smiled "feel better baby?." He asked as he secured the lid onto the container and put it into the fridge.

Robert shrugged "I do need to see someone I can't keep carrying this around with me it's killing me ." He admitted.

Aaron nodded and then he hugged Robert and Robert hugged him back before letting go and heading for the stairs.

"I'm going to.have a shower and then lie down I've got a bit of a headache." He said and Aaron nodded " I'll be up soon. " he promised and Robert nodded.

Before heading upstairs Aaron grabbed the second notebook and headed up he wanted to read some more of it but not without being close.to.Robert.


	3. Dinner with Vic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert are invited to Vic's for dinner.

Aaron stood in front of his mirror trying to style his hair while Robert was in the shower he sniggered hearing Robert's out of tune singing coming from the bathroom he could guess that it was Taylor swift he was singing along to and sighed hearing which song it was Robert was singing along to blank space and Aaron could hear the raw emotion in Robert's voice.

Aaron closed his wardrobe door and went to see how Robert was getting on he smiled when he saw Robert stood at the sink shaving cream on his chin towel round his middle his hair was soft and damp from the steam in the bathroom and he looked like a soft relaxed school boy when his hair was flopped over his forehead.

"Hey gorgeous you okay?." Robert asked as he swept his razor across his left cheek and then rinsed it off before washing his face and patting it dry on the towel round his neck.

"I'm fine more worried about you." Aaron replied and Robert nodded "I think I know why it's because I was singing blank space wasn't I I'm okay though I promise." Robert replied and Aaron nodded.

"I'm thinking I might wear my black jeans tonight and that white shirt you seem to love me in." He said winking at Aaron as he squeezed toothpaste onto his brush and cleaned his teeth.

Aaron headed back into their bedroom to wait for Robert.

Robert was not far behind him and was soon sat on the bed putting his socks on and then sprayed some aftershave onto his neck and allowed Aaron to hug him and breathe in his scent.

"I love you." Aaron said

"I love you too so much come on let's go we don't want to be late do we?." Robert replied and Aaron grinned.

As they left the house Aaron reached for Robert's hand and held it as they walked to keepers.

Robert knocked on the door of Keepers and waited for Vic to answer when she did Robert hugged her and she kissed his cheek "it's good to see you looking better Rob you've had us quite worried." She said and Robert nodded just then Diane appeared and also hugged Robert.

"Rob you're very thin pet are you alright?." She asked.

After dinner was eaten Robert sat in the armchair and Aaron perched on the arm his left arm across the back of the chair hand linked with Robert's and Robert rested his head close to Aaron he was yawning and Aaron decided they should go home.

"I'm knackered." Robert admitted as they walked home he yawned and took hold of Aaron's arm and leaned against his shoulder his eyes drifting closed even though he was feeling so much better Robert still got tired easily, Aaron put his arm round Robert and held him close he was worried and hoped Robert hadn't overdone things by going to dinner with Vic.

When they got in Aaron sent Robert upstairs to get ready for bed and got him a drink of juice and some of his painkillers having seen Robert wincing as they walked home as though his leg was hurting him.

Robert was lying on their bed when Aaron got upstairs he was in his pajamas and dozing on and off his eyes flickering in the soft lighting of both their bedside table lamps.

"Hey baby I brought you some medicine and don't say you're fine I saw you wincing as we walked home." Aaron said as Robert sat up.


	4. Sleepy Saturday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sleeps in late .

Aaron woke up when the sun broke through the thick grey clouds already in the sky he looked at Robert who was still sound asleep he was clearly exhausted after starting back at work at Home James Haulage on Wednesday he was only working two days a week at the moment easing back into work after being in prison.

Jimmy was pleased to have him back in the office he was glad to have someone to talk to and Robert was happy to be back, Aaron leaned over and softly kissed Robert on the forehead Robert frowned in his sleep and then groaned slightly as he rolled closer to Aaron.

"Rob you alright babe?." Aaron asked his voice quiet and low.

"Mmmph fine just really tired." Robert replied and he slept on his breathing evening out again.

Aaron got out of bed and headed out of the room and into the bathroom to take a leak once he had finished and washed his hands he headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

Robert was asleep until after midday luckily it was Saturday and he could afford a long lie in when he woke up he called out to Aaron who was working in his office downstairs and asked for a cup of tea Aaron laughed at his cheek then went to make it for him before carrying it and a plate of toast upstairs for Robert who was just coming out of the bathroom wearing a pair of faded sweatpants.

"Hey baby you feeling better?." Aaron asked Robert had been a bit off colour the night before he'd had a headache and a slight temperature but he seemed much better.

Robert nodded and hugged Aaron "much better thank you." He replied and Aaron kissed him softly on the lips.

"Did you make me toast I would've come down?."Robert asked picking up one of the slices and taking a bite of it he loved Aaron's toast except when he burnt it he was pretty sure carbon wasn't in any of the food groups.

Aaron was glad Robert was feeling better after a rough night he was pale but he looked better he'd needed to sleep Robert had been ill since coming home from prison and Aaron had been really worried his anxiety was building up and he was slowly easing up and trying to help Robert who needed him.

Robert looked into Aaron's eyes and saw pain in his eyes "Aaron baby what's happened?." He asked putting down the plate and wrapping his arms around Aaron holding him close.


	5. Help me please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finally opens up to Chas about prison and shows her his most prized possession from his time inside the faded photograph from his and Aaron's wedding.

Robert sat in the back corner of the pub closest to the fire and sat staring into the crackling flames Aaron was in Bristol on a scrap run and wouldn't be back until late so he had decided to go to the pub for his dinner Chas was serving behind the bar and glanced over every so often the first time Robert smiled at her but the next time he didn't even see her looking at him he jumped when she approached his table and sat down opposite him.

"Eh up what's wrong you've had a right face on since you got here did marlons steak pie not fix it for ya?." She asked and Robert shook his head " no I'm sorry I just wasn't hungry after all I guess I'm just taking time adjusting to being back here without PC Swindell breathing drown my neck. " he said quietly still staring into the fire his right hand tensing into a fist repeatedly as if he didn't know he was doing it.

"Oh love here come through to the back alright and I'll make you a cuppa." Chas said and Robert nodded before following his mother in law round behind the bar and down to the back room.

Robert flopped down onto the worn out sofa and took out his phone but didn't look at it something else fell out of his pocket and he scrambled to pick it up but wasn't quite quick enough as Chas picked it up if was folded over several times and Chas sighed as she unfolded it and saw what it contained .

"Oh sweetheart." She said and looked at Robert who had tears in his eyes and his lower lip was trembling as he fought against his tears without a moment's hesitation Chas wrapped her arms around Robert and hugged him tight Robert buried his face into her shoulder and finally let his emotions flow out .

"Oh shush baby it's okay it's going to be okay we'll sort this out for you as will get you well again does Aaron know you had this with you?." She asked indicating the photo she held in her hand and Robert shook his head " no he doesnt. " he whispered as more tears streamed down his cheeks dripping off his chin onto the sleeve of his home James fleecs.

"You need to talk to him Rob this can't carry on its making you I'll and don't try lying to me I know you and you haven't been right for days now since you came home." Chas said still holding Roberts hand in both of hers.

Aaron opened the door at that moment and stepped into the room a look of concern on his face .

"You alright darlin?." He asked and Robert nodded " I am now or at least I will be. " Robert replied and shared a look with Chas who nodded and got up from the sofa heading back to the front of the pub.

"Can we go home?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "bath and bed for you I think." He replied and Robert nodded in agreement he was exhausted and could happily sleep for a week.

Aaron took Robert's hand and led him out of the pub and back home to a nice hot bath and tucked up in bed.

"Can we have bubbles?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded "you sure you're okay or is this your way of saying can I be babied because I don't mind being the adult tonight if it helps you feel better alright baby?." He said and Robert nodded.

"Thank you." Robert whispered.

"Always baby boy I love you." Aaron said softly and Robert sighed.

"I love you too papa always." Robert whispered sleepily as they reached home.


	6. Little big Robert.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert starts wetting the bed and having day time accidents too Aaron thinks he might have a solution.

It all started early one morning when Aaron woke to the sound of quiet sobbing coming from beside him opening his eyes slowly he glanced at the beside clock which read 0517am and sighed sitting up he reached out and gathered Robert into his arms.

"It's okay it doesn't matter baby it happens sometimes even to adults don't cry sweetheart look go have a shower and I will sort the sheets." He said and Robert nodded and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

As he switched on the light before closing the door Aaron saw tears glistening on Robert's flushed sweaty cheeks it wasn't the first time that he had wet the bed recently after a nightmare but Aaron knew he couldn't get angry with Robert about something he couldn't control.

Getting up Aaron quickly stripped off the sodden sheets and replaced them with soft cosy new ones from the dresser in their room as he gathered some clean sweatpants for Robert to wear he also grabbed a pair of Robert's adult pull on style diapers similar to children's pull ups but a bigger version he knew Robert would hate them but it was better than another lot of soaked sheets.

After stuffing the bedding into the washing machine without disturbing anyone else in the house meaning Tyson their German shepherd Liv was away on a school residential for two weeks in Spain, Aaron returned upstairs to find Robert sat on their bed dressed in the sweatpants and diaper he was shaking and sobbing softly waiting for the beating he expected Aaron to give him men his age just didn't have accidents.

"Oh babe it's okay it wasn't your fault honey you got scared it happens I'm not mad I couldn't be not about something like this shhh it's okay." Aaron soothed wrapping his arms around Robert and holding him close running a hand through Robert's hair which was soft from his shampoo and smelt of raspberries.

"I'm sorry Aaron I'm so sorry I should sleep somewhere else if I'm doing that you don't need this I'm I'm so sorry." Robert sobbed and Aaron just rocked him gently in his arms rubbing Robert's back soothingly trying to comfort him best he could but knowing that the self hatred was from his father Jack who had punished Robert for wetting as a child and a teenager telling him to grow up and to stop being disgusting.

"But but Dad said .." Robert's voice cracked and Aaron just held him tighter feeling his anger towards Jack build he wanted to kill Jack for ever making Robert feel this way about something he couldn't control.

"We will sort this out for you sweetheart and if it means wearing diapers or pull ups for a few nights then that's what we will do okay I promise I'm not mad at you not one bit I love you accidents or no accidents you're my Robert and I love you." Aaron said and Robert nodded finally accepting that Aaron wasn't going to leave or punish him for this and snuggled into his arms letting his eyes drift closed as his thumb came up towards his mouth.

"Hey how about you use this instead?." Aaron asked holding out Robert's orthodontic dummy specially made by their dentist so that his teeth wouldn't be misshapen by his thumb.

Robert opened his mouth and Aaron popped the rubber test in and Robert sucked gently on it tasting Aaron on it a mix of cinnamon and allspice.

"Come on little one let's get you a snug it's okay now you're safe just sleep." Aaron said as he helped Robert back into bed and tucked the clean soft duvet back around them as he drifted off to sleep Robert smiled finally feeling safe in the knowledge that Aaron always had his back

Later that day Robert was asleep on the sofa wearing just a pair of faded sweatpants over another pair of pull ups he'd had a couple of accidents that day and had been quite poorly too his tummy had been off and he had a temperature Aaron wasn't too worried but had still phoned his mum for help.

Chas was sat watching her poorly son in law sleeping while Aaron was catching up on paper work at the table suddenly Robert woke up and started crying.

"Hey it's okay sweetheart you're safe Rob you're at home shhh it's okay do you need a wee sweetie?." Chas asked and Robert nodded blushing and got up heading for the downstairs bathroom one hand gripping the front of his trousers.

Moments later Chas heard the sound of Robert emptying his bladder then the toilet flushed and he reappeared.

"Good boy Rob feel better?." She asked and Robert nodded he might be 34 years old but he felt like he was three when in his headspace only just mastering the toilet.

Robert lay back down on the sofa and snuggled into his blankets he was still feeling rough but his tummy didn't hurt as much anymore he closed his eyes and was soon asleep again.

"Has he eaten?." Chas asked and Aaron shook his head "he was sick earlier on and I think it scared him a bit." He replied and Chas nodded before getting up and checking Robert's temperature with the back of her hand.

"He does feel a bit warm still, Rob can you wake up for me you feel quite warm sweetheart."Chas asked and Robert opened his eyes before slamming them shut again and curling up arms clutching his stomach .

"Feeling sick baby?." Chas asked and Robert nodded as tears gathered in his eyes then flowed from under his closed eyelids.

"Here mum take this he might need to puke." Aaron said handing her a blue plastic bowl.

Chas nodded and took the bowl before crouching down and stroking Robert's head he was awake but his eyes were closed.

"Rob do you feel like you want to be sick or anything it does matter if you do I've got the bowl here." Chas whispered.

Aaron glanced over hearing how his mum was talking to Robert trying to soothe him and protect him from his self destructive behaviour.

Suddenly Robert rolled over hand over his mouth a look of panic on his pale tearstained face.

Chas reacted instinctively and held Robert's head over the bowl as vomit streamed from his mouth and into the bowl "that's it it's okay sweetheart just get it out no don't swallow it back down." Chas soothed rubbing Robert's back soothingly as he heaved.

"I hate being a burden." Robert croaked when he'd stopped being sick and was having some sips of water.

"Hey you're poorly Darlin you feel better now you've been sick?." Chas asked and Robert nodded then blushed "can you ask Aaron to change me I've sort of wet myself." He asked and Chas nodded.

Ten minutes later Robert was clean and dry again and settled watching a movie with Aaron.

Chas made him a light snack of fruit and crisps to help him eat a little bit after being sick.

Aaron was worried about Robert's mental health but knew being little helped his brave husband cope.

"Rob are you okay baby I know today can't have been easy for you Darlin please don't shut me out I know you're struggling right now and I want to help if I can?." Aaron asked Chas had gone home to see Paddy who had been busy all day at the vets.

"I'm fine or at least I will be thank you for taking such good care of me it means a lot to me it really does." Robert replied and Aaron stroked his hand through Robert's hair .


	7. Andy.

Robert walked in to the house he shared with Aaron and let the door slam shut behind him he'd had a bad day and wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch with Aaron and watch a movie and just relax he was so tired it had been a long week at work and he was exhausted.

Aaron looked up hearing the door slam and sighed as Robert kicked off his trainers and hung up his jacket before sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom and switched on the shower he needed to calm down and relax before he was able to talk to Aaron.

Robert was sat on their bed when Aaron appeared in their doorway he was holding a photo frame in his hands and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Babe what is it what's happened?." Aaron asked alarmed by Robert's tears.

"It's Andy Aaron he he he's been killed someone shot him he tried to stop a fight and he was shot." Robert sobbed and Aaron then saw the picture Robert was holding it was of him with Jack Vic and Sarah when he was fourteen and Andy was twelve.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." Aaron whispered reaching out as he saw Robert rubbing his chest over where his own scar was.

"Aaron he asked me to find Jack and Sarah he wrote me a letter he said he was coming home he was allowed to come home." Robert said his voice cracking as more tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and hugged him tightly.

"Want some pizza tonight?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "please can I be little tonight?." He asked.

"You don't have to ask baby of course you can I don't mind helping you feel better want to wear some protection?." Aaron asked.

"Yes please." Robert replied and Aaron fetched him some with space theme on them he helped Robert get dressed and taking his hand they headed downstairs.

An hour later they were curled up on the sofa Robert was almost asleep his head resting on Aaron's shoulder as they watched the Fox and the Hound one of Roberts favourite classic children's movies he loved the story when he was feeling little it sort of reminded him of him and Aaron.

Aaron looked at his relaxed soft husband and put his arm around Robert drawing him closer as Roberts eyes drifted closed "Hey how about you go up to bed I won't be long myself?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded " I need a wee anyway. " he said and Aaron nodded "good boy don't want any accidents do we not that it would matter because your protected but I know you hate having them." he said softly and Robert nodded.

As Robert climbed the stairs Aaron cleared up their things from dinner and put the leftover pizza in the fridge and filled up Roberts nighttime sippy cup with water from the jug in the fridge.

When he arrived upstairs he found his bedside light on casting a warm glow over Roberts already slumbering form before he got into bed Aaron placed Roberts cup onto his bedside table Robert had his dummy in his mouth and his hand was wrapped around the ear of his toy dog woozle.

"My poor tired little man you just text now daddy is here he won't let the monsters hurt you." He said softly quickly stripping off and climbing into bed beside Robert who reached out to him with the hand that wasn't holding onto Woozle and Aaron sighed as he linked his fingers with Robert's he hated seeing Robert so depressed and wished he could sort something out to help his suffering man apart from what he was doing.

Robert snuggled close to Aaron and slept soundly .


	8. Funeral fuss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries to be big for Andy's funeral but it becomes too overwhelming especially when Vic reads a letter to him from Andy

Aaron watched as Robert paced back and forth across the landing outside the main bathroom it was the morning of Andy's funeral and they had a long drive ahead of them he looked at his watch as it lit up and sighed.

" Come on let's go the sooner we are on the road and we get to our hotel the sooner you can relax and rest before the funeral have you taken your meds?." Aaron asked Robert who nodded then blushed pulling the blue green plastic box out of his pocket along with his inhaler.

Aaron nodded and scooped up their bags or his bag and Roberts small suitcase Robert had his messenger bag on his shoulder.

" Have you got everything?." Aaron asked kindly and Robert nodded he was even wearing protection for the long drive down south for Andy's funeral.

As he pulled out of the drive fifteen minutes later Aaron asked in a soft tone "why don't you try and sleep I heard you wandering about in the night baby?." He said and Robert nodded before resting back against the seat and closing his eyes.

Two hours into their four hour journey Aaron pulled into a services he needed a pee and was sure Robert would too.

"Hey Rob babe open your eyes a minute for me I know you've been asleep for a while but I think we should go get some food then I promise you can go back to sleep if you want." Aaron said softly and Robert nodded and unclipped his seatbelt then he blushed as he realized he'd had a accident while he was sleeping.

"We need the bag with us." He whispered and Aaron nodded in understanding "okay come on let's get sorted don't want you getting sore do we baby." He said and they headed towards the building holding hands Aaron had Robert's changing bag on his shoulder it had blue stars on it he'd bought it when Robert had first told him about his liking of non sexual ageplay.

Once they were inside the toilets Aaron led them into one of the larger cubicles the ones designed for disabled people and shut the door locking it behind them both it wasn't the first time they had done this .

"Take your shoes off babe." Aaron said and Robert did and then slid his trousers down and off too leaving him in just his used pull up which was bulging slightly.

"Do you need a wee now before I change you sweetie?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded but instead of wetting the pull up he stepped over to the urinal on the wall and lowered the front of the pull up Robert smiled as his bladder finally emptied and Aaron moaned as his own need intensified.

"I'm done." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded "I'm just gonna go myself then I'll help you clean up okay." He said unzipping his fly and approaching the urinal himself and sighed as the pressure inside him finally was relieved.

Ten minutes later they headed hand in hand towards McDonalds to get something to eat and Robert asked for a chocolate milkshake he loved those plus the milk made him sleepy.

Two hours later Aaron pulled into the carpark of the hotel Robert had booked for them and smiled his boy was fast asleep and snoring softly head resting back against the seat he wore batman pajama trousers and a Spiderman t shirt he had trainers on his feet and he had his comfort blanket and woozle in his arms.

Robert slowly opened his eyes blinking sleepily at Aaron who smiled at him.

"We're here baby shall we go inside you can wait in the foyer while I bring our bags." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

Aaron led him into the warm enterance hall of the hotel and stepped up to the desk to check them in he showed the receptionist his and Roberts identification and they were given their key cards for their room Robert was sat on the nearest chair playing with Woozle and Aaron smiled he was glad Robert was so relaxed to be himself in public these days since his little side came to play.

"Rob come on let's go upstairs." Aaron said a few moments later he'd fetched their bags in and was heading towards the stairs and up to their room Robert held the handrail and followed Aaron when they stepped into the room Robert dropped Woozle onto the bed and dived into the bathroom not bothering to shut the door and relieved himself loudly and for a long time.

Aaron winced "you okay baby that sounds like you've held it a long time sweetheart?." He asked he was worried about Robert he hadn't mentioned needing a wee since they had last stopped for petrol.

"I'm fine I just waited too long." Robert replied as he flushed the loo and washed his hands.

Aaron just wanted to make sure his baby was okay especially today with it being the day of Andy's funeral.

"Can I have a drink?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded digging out his blue sippy cup and flipping up the straw on it and handed it to Robert it had juice in it and Robert slurped some down his left hand flexing open and shut like a baby would it was a comfort thing he did.

"I might have a nap." Robert said and Aaron nodded then was worried "but you slept in the car baby." He said and Robert nodded.

Aaron reached out and held onto one of Roberts hands and stroked his thumb across his knuckles.

Aaron was worried later when they were getting dressed for the funeral and Robert was trying to stay big and had decided to wear big boy underwear and Aaron just hoped he would be okay and wouldn't have a accident but incase Aaron did bring the bag

Aaron watched Robert and then saw him start to wriggle in his seat at the table in the pub where the wake was Aaron knew what the problem was Robert needed a wee but didn't want to be rude.

"Diane do you know where the toilet is I think Rob needs a wee and is too embarrassed to ask?." Aaron whispered and Diane nodded and told him where they were and he went over to Robert who was trying not to grab himself a look of fear on his face.

"Come with me baby it will be okay." Aaron whispered and took Robert's hand leading him away from the table and in the direction of the toilets.

Aaron pushed open the door and Robert dived into one of the stalls fumbling with his belt and zip before his stream erupted into the bowl and Aaron winced he opened the bag and retrieved a pull up before knocking on the door of the stall where Robert was.

"Baby I think you should put a pull up on just in case that way you don't need to worry so much about needing to go." He called softly.

Robert released the door lock and took the pull up and wipes from Aaron.

Later on Robert was asleep stretched out across three chairs in the pub coffee lounge his thumb was in his mouth and Vic was crouched down stroking a hand through his hair like a big little sister.

"He's exhausted poor boy I'd best get him back to the hotel and into bed." Aaron said and Vic nodded Robert had given in about half an hour before after he had cried hearing his brothers words in a letter Andy had written.

Aaron gently woke Robert up and held out a hand to him and they left for the hotel and bed.


	9. Breakfast in bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron orders Robert his favourite pancakes the morning after Andy's funeral.

Robert had slept deeply the night after they got back from Andy's wake and Aaron left him while he went downstairs and got some breakfast for him he chose breakfast pancakes and orange juice for Robert and French toast and coffee for himself he did allow Robert to finish his coffee though then wiped his mouth which was covered in syrup.

"I thought we could go shopping today seeing as we are near to the town." Aaron said and Robert nodded "can we choose a friend for Woozle?." He asked and Aaron nodded "yes we can you were so grown up yesterday baby I'm so proud of you I know it can't have been easy for you ." Aaron said and Robert shrugged "it was okay I've been to worse at least he wanted me there my Dad he told Diane to tell me to stay away when he died." Robert said and Aaron shook his head "I know I've told you this before but your dad didn't deserve you not after what he did to you when you were 15." He said and hugged Robert.

"Now what do you want to wear today I bought your blue tracksuit or your Spiderman ones that David gave you for your birthday?." He asked and Robert thought about it for a moment "Spiderman." He decided and got out of bed he blushed when he felt his pull up was damp he must have needed to go in his sleep.

"That's okay it doesn't matter I've got some more in the bag now do you want to try being a big boy today or do you want to be my little boy?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "can I be big some times today but still wear pull ups because I might have accidents like I nearly did yesterday?." He asked and Aaron nodded.


	10. Shopping together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes Robert shopping in the centre of Blackburn.

Robert held Aaron's hand as they walked through the streets of Blackburn looking in the shops Robert was wearing his Spiderman tracksuit bottoms and batman t shirt and black zip up hoodie he had trainers on his feet over stripy socks he was wearing pull ups under his trousers and carried Woozle in his other hand fiddling with woozles ear for comfort he tried to ignore the stares he was getting he knew he looked weird but he felt safe like this.

Aaron heard a comment someone made and he rolled his eyes.

"He's not well he's had a breakdown and how he is dressed helps him feel safe and I will not stop him from being happy and I love him." Aaron said.

Robert wandered into a toy shop sometime later and went over to a display of Legos he had several sets at home already but he saw one he didn't have and looked at Aaron as if asking if he could buy it he had his wallet in his pocket.

"If you really want it go for it I think I've found a friend for Woozle look over there." Aaron said pointing to a blue fuzzy hippo on a shelf and Robert nodded "he's cute I think Woozle approves he said and made Woozle nod.

When they got to the checkout the sales lady raised a eyebrow at Robert and turned to Aaron.

"What's wrong with him?." She asked loudly as if Robert was deaf or hard of hearing.

"He's not very well right now he had a breakdown and I'm taking care of him he's my husband and my son in one I wouldn't change him for the world." Aaron explained and the lady simply nodded and then handed the items to Robert and they left the shop together holding hands.

Aaron heard a cough behind them and turned to see what was happening or what the problem was with the person behind them.

"Why's he dressed like that is he a bit." The man asked.

"A bit what I'm not well leave me alone Aaron can we go now please I've had enough." Robert said tears springing to his eyes.

Aaron nodded and led Robert out of the shopping centre and into the nearby toilets.

"Let's get you cleaned up do you need a wee while we are here?." He asked and sighed when Robert shook his head 

"I've already gone sorry I couldn't wait I was desperate." Robert said and Aaron led him into one of the larger stalls to change him.

"I need the toilet still though can you wait outside till I'm done?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded and left the stall holding the door closed with his foot.

Robert sat on the toilet and did what he needed to do it was painful but he kept quiet and cleaned himself up and let Aaron back into the stall and Aaron helped him into a clean pull up and to put his trousers back on and his shoes.

"You're my good boy my best boy." Aaron said kissing Robert softly on the lips before they both washed their hands and headed back to the car and to the hotel.

"Are you hungry?." Aaron asked when they got back to the hotel and Robert nodded "can I have a snack?." He asked.


	11. Heading home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert drive home in time to see Liv before she heads off for her holiday with Sandra.

Robert had been asleep since they last stopped for petrol on the long trek home he was exhausted Aaron could tell they had met up with Vic and Diane for breakfast in the hotel that morning and Robert had been quiet and kept yawning as he ate his pancakes Aaron had placed the back of his hand against Robert's forehead and felt a slight raise in his temperature but nothing to be too concerned about quite yet he'd dressed Robert in comfy clothes for the journey home along with a pull up but Robert had been determined to be big while they traveled home and had let Aaron know each time he had needed a wee avoiding using his pull up Aaron was proud of his boy but decided to wait until they got home before rewarding him.

Robert woke up as Aaron killed the engine outside the Mill and smiled sleepily at him "home?." He whispered and Aaron nodded.

Unclipping his seat belt Robert sat up and stretched wincing as his back cracked and then got out of the car approaching the front door which opened and Liv wrapped her arms around Robert.

"Oh Rob it's so great to see you I've got something for you from Spain I had a fantastic time." Liv said and Robert smiled at her before sprinting into the house and up the stairs and into the bathroom he pushed down his trousers and pull up and sighed in relief as his bladder finally emptied he pushed down on his slightly swollen stomach and the stream got bigger he could feel his muscles relaxing as he did so and sighed as the stream slowed to a trickle then stopped giving himself a shake he pulled his pull up and trousers back up and flushed the loo before crossing to the sink and washing his hands.

"Feel better sounded like you needed that why didn't you say something I could've pulled over or why didn't you use your pull up it's what it's there for after all." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "I know but I also knew I could make it if I ran and I did but I promise next time I will tell you or I will use it deal?." He asked and Aaron nodded. "Deal" he agreed and Robert smiled at his devoted husband.

Four hours later at 10pm Robert was drifting off to sleep leaning on Aaron's shoulder Aaron gently nudged him and said "go on up to bed you look done in you sure you feel okay you hardly touched your dinner?." He asked and Robert nodded "I'm fine just a bit unsettled I'm sure I will be fine after a good night's sleep." He said and Aaron nodded.

"Night then my brave boy I love you so much and I am so proud of you for being so strong about Andy." Aaron said giving Robert a soft kiss on the lips then one on the forehead before Robert stood up and headed upstairs.

When Aaron walked into their room twenty minutes later he found his bedside light on casting a warm glow over a softly slumbering Robert who held Woozle in his arms he didn't have his dummy in this time but it was close by should he need or want it.

Aaron put Robert's beaker down on his bedside and after stripping off and cleaning his teeth joined Robert in bed Robert rolled closer to Aaron and Aaron wrapped a arm around him holding him safe against him and flicking off the light Aaron soon joined Robert in a deep sleep.


	12. Two months later 0447am.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes screaming and alone Aaron is downstairs as he has a early scrap run down south.

Robert's eyes snapped open his breathing ragged and fast the sweat dripping into his eyes he sat up looking around him expecting to see pitch black darkness and silence of the wing not soft warm colours and sheets covering him with a much higher thread count than those in rightworth the prison he'd been in less than eighteen months ago.

"Aaron?." Robert called his voice coming out as if strangled by tears but really he was hoarse from screaming.

As if he had heard him Aaron appeared carrying Robert's sippy cup filled with juice as if he knew what Robert needed, Robert reached out to take the cup and felt the wetness between his legs and whimpered pathetically "I'm sorry." He said tears springing to his eyes.

Aaron shook his head "hey it's okay baby it doesn't matter how about you hop in the shower and I will sort the sheets okay." He said his voice soft and reassuring.

"No I'll do it it's my mess after all I thought they were a memory I thought they were over I'm so sorry." Robert said taking a long drink from his cup and swallowing back more tears.

"Hey it's okay go have your shower otherwise you'll get sore baby remember last time?." Aaron reminded him gently and Robert nodded "I do never again." He said with a wince.

Aaron wasn't overly concerned that Robert had wet the bed but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was just the beginning again for his poor little boy.

Aaron stripped their bed with practised ease and then waited for Robert to come out of the bathroom when he did Robert wore a pair of clean sweatpants over clean boxers letting Aaron see he was trying to be a big boy .

"Rob hey it's okay to use the pull ups if you need to we have plenty in the house after all." He said gently then sighed when Robert shook his head.

"No I'm a big boy big boys don't wear those." He said trying to be big but really he was little and needed security he would miss Aaron while he was gone.

"In that case did you do a wee before you got dressed?." Aaron asked and Robert shook his head.

"Well you know what I'm going to say can you try for me just incase?." He asked and Robert nodded before putting his cup down and heading into their en suite bathroom leaving the door open.

Robert approached the loo and lowered the waistband of his trousers and pale blue boxer shorts letting out a short stream into the toilet he pushed down and the stream increased slightly clearly he had needed to go despite his accident then having another wee in the shower .

Aaron smiled at him when he reappeared and tucked him back into bed before kissing him goodbye and heading off.

Robert slept until just gone eight then got up and dressed in his most comfortable clothes before heading out to meet David to go shopping.

Robert was determined to be big all day but by four PM he was starting to tire and his bladder was painfully full.

"Dave can you pull over I really need a wee?" He asked and David nodded flicking the indicator and pulling into a layby Robert unclipped his belt and scrambled out of the car before diving behind a tree.

Standing close to the tree legs slightly splayed both for balance and to avoid splashing his trainers Robert lowered the waistband of his trousers and boxer shorts and aimed at the tree he clearly needed to go as the urine streamed out onto the dry bark of the tree with a hiss and Robert sighed as the pressure inside him finally was relieved he pushed down to make sure he was completely empty and winced as more streamed out but then he had been holding it for a good few hours.

While he waited for Robert David phoned Aaron and asked him about Robert and Aaron explained best he could about Robert's rules during his ageplay.

"Where is he at the moment?." Aaron asked and David told him how Robert had needed a wee.

"Has he been at all today apart from now?." Aaron asked and David replied with a negative and Aaron sighed "means he will have been quite desperate go and check on him and tell him I will see him when you get home." Aaron said and hung up.

David headed to were he had seen Robert disappear and found him still peeing against the tree.

"Why didnt you say sooner you could've had a big accident." He asked eventually Robert finished weeing and leaned heavily on David.


	13. Don't be sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David drops Robert home and Aaron talks to him about his health.

Robert got out of the car and walked towards the house as he dug out his keys Aaron opened the door and hugged Robert David then appeared carrying Robert's shopping bags in his hands and placed them in the hall before leaving with a wave and heading home himself.

"Good day?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "one of the best I didn't have one accident today I'm growing up Aaron." He said and Aaron rolled his eyes "I know but that doesn't mean it's healthy baby you have to use the toilet when you're out otherwise you could get very poorly alright?." Aaron explained.

Robert nodded "I'm sorry I didn't know how to ask David before I almost wet myself." He whispered and Aaron sighed "just ask him next time he won't mind taking you he knows about little Robbie." He said and Robert blushed "you really call me that when I'm little I think I quite like it." He said smiling and laughing as he hugged Aaron.

Robert asked for a drink of juice and Aaron got him one in one of his cups with a straw as he drank the juice his hand flexed and Aaron stroked it gently Robert wrapped his fingers around Aaron's and held them Aaron smiled.

"There he is my brave little soldier you okay Rob?." He asked as Robert leaned on him as he started to fall asleep standing up he was worn out from shopping and being big all day.

"Tired Aaron ." Robert mumbled around the straw still in his mouth.

"Come on then let's get you changed and comfy yeah want pizza for dinner?." He asked and Robert nodded "tired." He repeated and yawned .


	14. Brave boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert falls off a trailer at work and breaks his arm as he cries for Aaron who is away in Germany Chas tries to comfort him as best she can.

One warm summer morning Robert was up on the trailer helping to shift piles of scrap when he lost his balance and fell he was out before he hit the ground Adam heard the thud but thought nothing of it be just thought it was Robert chucking stuff onto a pile for sorting later on it wasn't until he heard Luke yelling for help that he went to investigate what he saw made his heart jump his brother in law was lying on the ground his head resting on Luke's lap as the young sixteen year old tried to wake him eventually Robert came round but remained on the ground his left arm stuck out at a very unnatural angle, Jimmy then appeared and seeing Robert curled up clutching his arm realized that it was serious and ran for the phone.

Meanwhile,

Robert sat up looking around his eyes were fuzzy and he cried out as intense pain shot up and down his left arm he cradled the limb against his chest and sobbed quietly as snot ran down to his top lip Jimmy appeared and saw what had happened to Robert.

"Oh shit mate what have you done are you alright?." Jimmy called crouching down close to Robert who shook his head and started to cry harder the pain was some of the worst he had ever experienced he just wanted Aaron and he wanted to be home and he wanted Aaron to cuddle him and make the pain go away.

"I felled off the trailer my arm it it hurts so bad make it stop make it stop." Robert sobbed he was in agony and just wanted Aaron.

Jimmy got up and called an ambulance then phoned Aaron to see if he could calm Robert down if he could hear his voice.

"Rob hey baby just relax and let Jimmy help you if you need to puke no one will judge you sweetheart I'll be home as soon as I can okay I'm driving to the ferry port I'll see you in a few hours I love you." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

He coughed and gagged when Aaron had hung up and Jimmy rubbed his back as Robert threw up he winced at the force of the retching his friend was doing knowing it was from the shock and the pain. "I'll fetch him some water." Luke said and Jimmy smiled and nodded Robert meanwhile was still sobbing uncontrollably as the pain increased as he moved to sit closer to Jimmy who put a arm around him.

Robert had just finished being sick when the ambulance arrived he was given some IV morphine and they soon had him on his way to hospital and Chas was there when the ambulance arrived and remained with him until he had the back slab applied to his arm and was allowed home he was out of it on the morphine and Chas drove him home and stayed with him until Aaron got home at about 7pm.

Aaron looked at Robert and saw the pain on his face even as he slept Robert appeared to be in pain.

"Has he had anything stronger since he's been home?." Aaron asked Robert was lying on the sofa wrapped in a blanket a cushion under his arm to support it and he was in his pajamas and a pull up Chas had helped him change when they got home.

"My brave little soldier he looks like hell but it's good to see him home his face looks sore." Aaron said and Chas nodded "he hit his head but he hasn't got concussion though luckily."she said.

Aaron nodded and Chas left him to take care of Robert.

"Rob can you open your eyes for me just for a moment baby ?." Aaron asked and Robert blinked and opened his eyes looking at Aaron and his face dissolved in tears and he reached out to Aaron with his good arm wanting a cuddle.

"Oh baby it's okay I'm here now I've got you you're okay shhh baby my brave boy." Aaron said kissing Robert's forehead.

"Hurts Aaron." Robert sobbed pathetically burying his face into Aaron's shoulder.

"I know it does baby I'm sorry you got hurt today and I'm sorry I wasn't there when they sorted you out at the hospital." Aaron said his voice soft and reassuring.

"It's okay I'm a big boy." Robert replied and Aaron nodded "my big brave boy." He said and Robert nodded then winced as pain shot down his arm.

Robert was in pain most of the night and Aaron did what he could to try and soothe his pain from his arm.

Robert got little to no sleep and was grumpy when Liv got home she could tell he didn't mean it though and still loved him unconditionally.

Robert sits on the sofa that day trying to not notice the pain in his arm as it swells from how badly he broke it he hopes that the pain will go away eventually but he also knows that broken bones are extremely painful having broken his leg when he was a lad playing rugby at school.

Liv takes care of him while Aaron is working and fetches things for him when he asks for them otherwise she keeps him company on the sofa stroking a hand through his hair and trying to comfort him best she can he's a whiny boy though but she knows he can't help it.

Aaron gets home by 7pm by which time Robert is starting to flag he is in pain almost constantly and cries a lot Aaron ends up lying on the sofa with him trying to calm him down so he doesn't make himself sick from crying.


	15. Dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to visit Jack and tells him what happened to him in prison Aaron overhears and tries to console him.

Two months later, Robert's recovery has taken longer than it should've due to complications but he finally recovered enough to drive again he still has his mental health issues but he's doing better.

Robert parked outside the churchyard and got out picking up the single white rose he had bought with him and locked his car breathing deeply he walked in through the gates and over to the section where he knew his dad's grave was situated he hadn't been here since before he and Aaron had got back together and he had found himself there on the morning of his second wedding to Aaron as well.

"Hello Dad I've come to say something and I don't know how you would react if you were here right now so here goes I'm home dad prison didn't finish me I'm home and I'm back with Aaron you hear that I'm back where I belong and he's accepted me all of me including little Robbie who you couldn't stand and tried to smack out of me the night after Andy left when mum died I was fifteen dad I was fifteen I didn't know if what I was feeling was right I needed you and you kicked me out and left me alone I have never felt pain like it and now Andy is gone too how am I meant to explain that to Jack and Sarah?." "You think I asked to be this way I would have loved to have been straight Dad but I'm not you tried to smack that out of me too but newsflash Dad I'm still bisexual that has never and will never change you broke my heart when you told me to leave and never come back I was a mess Dad and it was all because of you I wanted to come to your funeral but Andy told me to stay away so I watched from the bridge then I went back to London to my flea infested flat and I drank a whole bottle of whiskey." "I might have also had sex for money too but that is still a blur to this day." Robert said and he looked up when he heard feet approaching and Aaron came and stood beside him grabbing Robert's hand.

"You okay my brave boy?." Aaron asked bringing Robert's hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Not really can we go home now I think I'm done being big today?." He asked and Aaron nodded.

"Come on then let's go what do you want to watch tonight?." He asked.

"Fox and the hound." Robert replied.

Aaron nodded "okay baby Fox and the Hound it is anything to help you feel better I hate seeing you like this Rob I know he was your dad but he doesn't deserve your tears he made some bad choices when he did what he did to you that night when you were just a boy and I cannot and will not ever forgive him for that." Aaron said.


	16. Accidents Happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has a accident and hides from Aaron.

Aaron unlocked the front door and stepped into the warm hall way he closed the door behind him and locked it before entering the living room and he saw a wet stain on the carpet by the stairs and a trail going up them it only meant one thing Robert had wet himself and was upstairs somewhere hiding .

"Rob hey baby where are you?. " Aaron called following the spots of wet carpet that faded out when they reached the bathroom he knocked on the door first then tried the handle it wasn't locked and Aaron breathed a sigh of relief then he heard the sound of soft sobbing coming from the bath the shower curtain was pulled across and Aaron sighed "Rob it's okay baby it doesn't matter baby it was a accident want to tell me what happened sweetheart?." He asked and Robert pulled back the curtain he was sat in the bath knees drawn up to his chest arms wrapped around them tears streaming down his cheeks snot was heading towards his top lip and he sniffled hard.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed and Aaron sighed "it doesn't matter baby it was a accident." He repeated.

Robert looked at his devoted husband with a look of utter devastation on his face his jeans were soaked all around the crotch Aaron reached out and took hold of Robert's hand that was closest to him.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up yeah the carpet can wait you can't." He said and Robert stood up suddenly grabbing his crotch.

"Do you still need to go baby it doesn't matter sweetheart just let it go okay love I'm here now." Aaron said soothingly.

Robert nodded then relaxed closing his eyes as his bladder began to release he cried as the wee soaked through his already sodden boxers and began to run down his trousers and onto his socks Aaron watched him and stroked his back as Robert continued to wet himself.

Aaron waited until Robert had finished weeing and then unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down his legs leaving him in his soaked underwear and t shirt and socks Robert continued to sob quietly.

"Shhh it's okay baby it's okay shhh you'll be all clean and comfortable again soon." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back soothingly trying to make sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry about the mess I was desperate but I couldn't make it it started coming out before I got to the toilet and I wet myself." Robert whispered his voice hoarse from crying.

Robert pulled down his soaked underwear and stepped out of them and took off his socks chucking them over the side of the bath along with his t shirt and Aaron turned on the shower and stripping off helped Robert clean up.

Robert was asleep early that night he was dressed in his softest PJ's and a pull up he had eaten little of his dinner and now he was fast asleep leaning on Aaron.

"Hey baby why don't you go on up to bed you're exhausted." Aaron whispered and Robert sighed before snuggling closer one hand gripping a handful of Aaron's shirt.

"Come on then let's get you into bed you're not feeling great are you is your stomach okay you didn't eat much of your dinner tonight?." Aaron asked and Robert whimpered in his sleep but didn't move so Aaron adjusted Robert so he could carry him one arm supporting under Robert's backside and made his way over to and up the stairs carrying Robert into their bedroom and laid him down on their bed as he made to step away Robert woke up and clung tighter to Aaron .

"It's okay baby go back to sleep you're exhausted sweetheart." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back then passing him Woozle and tucking him in Rob let out a sigh and slept on.


	17. Never Alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up alone Aaron's away on business in Manchester and Robert is scared Aaron's got Tyson with him and Liv is away at college.

Robert gasped and choked as he woke from a deep sleep his first since Aaron left for Manchester on Tuesday and it was now Thursday almost Friday Aaron due home sometime on Saturday morning Robert couldn't wait he'd missed Aaron and little Robbie had missed his caregiver.

Robert sat up and grabbed his phone unlocking the scene and wincing at the brightness of the light as it lit up, he punched in Chas number and put it on speaker phone .

"Chas Chas it's me it it's Robert I I had that dream again can can you come please I I don't feel good and I need you please I .." Robert's voice cracked and he began to cry.

"I'm on my way don't worry now I'm walking over now I've got my keys just breathe Rob just breathe I'm just unlocking the door now okay I'll see you in a minute." Chas replied and opened the door into the living room of mill cottage.

Seeing the clean dishes stacked in the drainer and Roberts sippy cup on it too Chas decided to stop and get Robert something to drink from the sound of him on the phone he would need it. Picking up the sippy cup she dug out the apple cordial from the cupboard and measured a capful into the cup before half filling it with cold water from the fridge and also grabbing a cookie knowing Robert would need that as well.

Padding up the stairs she approached the door leading to Aaron and Robert room and pushed it open what met her eyes on the other side made her heart break her tall handsome son in law was sat up against the headboard knees to his chest and he was crying sobs tearing through his tall frame.

"Oh Rob oh sweetheart it's okay I'm here now ." Chas said placing the cup and cookie down onto his bedside table and sitting down on the messy bed and gathering Robert into her arms rubbing his back soothingly.

"I I had a nightmare I I need a shower I'm wet and it hurts." Robert whimpered and Chas nodded without hesitation she helped him to stand up the front of his PJ's was soaked and so was the bedsheet.

"Come on darling let's get you cleaned up but first I made you some juice can you have a few sips for me now?." She asked and Robert nodded "I thank you." He mumbled taking the cup and sipping the cool sweet drink he didn't even notice his hand flexing as he drank and Chas smiled at him her eyes telling him how much he was loved.

Robert put the cup back down and reached for her hand ",thank you for coming here I know I woke you up." He said and Chas sighed shaking her head.

"You didn't Paddy was called out I was awake anyway so I don't mind now how about I run you a bath and then I can sort the sheets while you soak." She asked and Robert nodded.

"Thank you please and can there be bubbles?." He asked and grinned when she nodded.

While the bath filled Robert used the toilet and Chas waited while he did knowing he would only be embarrassed because of his accident.

Hearing the toilet flush she stepped back into the bathroom and found Robert was in the bath.

"Can you turn off the taps I'm not allowed Aaron says they get too hot?." Robert asked and Chas nodded turning off the taps and Robert sank into the thick bubbles and Chas left him to it.

As she replaced the last pillow back on the bed she heard feet and turned to see Robert stood in front of her.

"All clean for you again." She said she had even found Woozle and placed him back into bed, Robert approached and sat down and Chas heard the unmistakable crinckle of one of his pull ups.

"I did a wee in the bath I couldn't hold it." Robert admitted and braced himself for the telling off he expected it never came.

"That's okay it happens it's happened to Aaron before." She said softly and Robert nodded .

"Want me to stay?." Chas asked as Robert got back into bed and snuggled down wrapping his arms around Woozle.

"You don't mind?." He asked.

"No why would I mind?." Chas replied reaching out and stroking Robert's fringe from his eyes as they drifted shut she sighed 

"You're not alone Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle not anymore." She whispered and remained close by keeping watch as her brave son in law slept peacefully beside his face buried in woozles soft grey fur.

Aaron got home just after eight am and Robert was awake as he wasn't feeling well he had thrown up twice and was sat on the bathroom floor pale and shivering against the heat of his fever he was burning up when Aaron felt his forehead.

"Baby you look done in when did you first start feeling like this?." Aaron asked.

"Bedtime I had a headache and nothing was touching the pain." Robert replied he wasn't feeling well at all he was ill and properly ill.

"Oh baby." Aaron said and hugged Robert.

"Can I go back to bed it's cold in here?." Robert asked.

Aaron nodded "come on I'll bring the bucket just incase." He said picking it up from beside the sink.


	18. I'm here baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up to Aaron rubbing his back and sweat beading on his forehead he's over the side of the bed .

"that's it it's okay just get it up it's alright shhh no don't say sorry I'm here baby I'm here." Aaron soothed kissing the top of Robert's head as he threw up again into the bucket on the floor by the bed Aaron had got home the night before to a very pale Robert.

"I'm sorry." Robert whimpered as he spat into the bucket and sat up reaching for his night time cup of water he was shaking and Aaron held him as he sipped the cool liquid trying to calm down.

"Wasn't how I wanted to say welcome home." He croaked and Aaron sighed "hey you can't help it mum said you'd been poorly baby ." Aaron replied.

"Can you take the bucket away?." Robert asked and Aaron nodded and got up from where he was crouched taking the bucket with him and washing it out in the bathroom.

Robert was curled up like a cat when he returned and Aaron sighed and placed the bucket back beside Robert's side of the bed.

As he joined Robert back in bed Aaron gathered him into his arms and kissed Robert's temple 

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

Later that morning Robert wandered downstairs dressed in sweatpants and a faded stretched t shirt of Aaron's.

"Hey feeling better?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "little bit." He replied.

Aaron nodded "want some water you got pretty sick in the night baby?." He asked getting up and picking up one of Roberts many sippy cups and filling it with water from the fridge before carrying it over and handing it to Robert who began to suck on the straw he drank about half the cupful and smiled "that's better." He said then belched making Aaron laugh .

"That however wasn't ugh ." He said with a grimace.

"You still feeling sick?." Aaron asked as Tyson came and sat beside Robert's left foot looking up at him .

"Little bit my tummy doesn't feel great to be honest and I feel quite warm." Robert admitted and Aaron felt his forehead.

"Yeah you are a bit hot and no I'm not asking." He said and Robert leaned his head on Aaron's shoulder hiding his face from the light.

Aaron stroked his back comfortingly and sighed "have you got something on under your sweats babe just in case?." He asked and Robert nodded "yeah I do." He said quietly.


	19. Holiday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron travel to Cornwall for a two week holiday leaving Tyson at home with Paddy and Chas.  
> Robert has to deal with some comments about his appearance.

Aaron had to shake himself awake and he reached over to wake Robert who was sound asleep still beside him he was adorable when he slept Robert was wearing his superman pajama bottoms his chest was bare and he was holding Woozle in his arms.

"Come on baby open your eyes for me we are going today we are leaving for Cornwall." Aaron said trying to wake him without hurting him too much.

"Five minutes Aaron five minutes." Robert whimpered and tried to wake up and when he did he sat up his hair was sticking up in multiple directions.

Aaron smiled at him and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead and getting up went into the bathroom to have a leak and had to move out the way when Robert suddenly dived past him to the loo.

"You alright." Aaron asked as Robert relieved himself loudly and for a long time.

Robert nodded "just really needed a wee." He said quietly. Aaron sighed you feel a bit warm anything hurting baby?." He asked touching Robert's forehead.

"I do have a bit of a headache but I think that's because I haven't slept well recently." He admitted.

"Why don't you rest while I drive down?." Aaron asked kindly and Robert nodded and went to get dressed and Aaron packed up the car and they set off for two weeks of full relaxation.

Robert was exhausted and fell asleep not long after they left Emmerdale, he wasn't being big that day he was dressed in his Spiderman tracksuit bottoms Spiderman t shirt and trainers and had a pull up on underneath for security he wasn't wearing boxers because he knew he was likely to wet himself when he slept.

Robert woke up when they stopped for petrol and Aaron smiled at him "want something to eat?." He asked and Robert nodded "can we go to the toilet first though I need the toilet." He asked and Aaron nodded.

When they got back in to the car Robert settled back into sleep hugging Woozle.


	20. Leave him alone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go out for dinner in Newquay and their relationship is frowned at especially Robert's need to be little or to use little words for things.

Aaron closed the bedroom door and padded downstairs into the open plan dining room/kitchen/lounge and sighed Robert was sat on the sofa anxiously playing with his fingers linking them together then seperating them again his wedding band caught the late evening sun and glinted, Aaron cleared his throat to announce his presence and Robert jumped.

"Hey baby easy it's okay it's just me." He said softly Robert had been quite jumpy since they arrived in Cornwall he had fallen into a exhausted sleep the night before after one of his worst meltdowns in a long time Aaron had been worried he hadn't seen Robert quite as upset in a long time.

"Sorry guess I'm still a bit on edge after all the last time I was here was with mum dad and Andy Vic wasn't born yet and Dad lost the plot with me about Andy I guess coming back stirred up some memories I would rather forget." Robert said standing up and walking over to Aaron.

"You up for going out we can always stay in and I can make us something?." Aaron offered seeing the unease in Robert's body posture 

"No it's our time together I won't let my insecurities ruin our night I'm I might just go and change though don't think I can be completely big tonight." Robert said and Aaron nodded as he sprinted up the stairs to the top floor of the house they had rented for their two week holiday.

Aaron nodded and sat down to wait he began to worry when Robert didn't reappear but decided he had probably decided to have one last wee before they left.

"Hey Rob you okay up there sweetheart?." He called going to the bottom of the stairs just as Robert was descending them he wore dark blue jeans instead of his regular ones and Aaron raised a eyebrow.

"I decided to change into these after all I don't need a belt because their elastic do I." Robert said in answer to Aaron's look and Aaron nodded not believing his husband for a second but he let it go for now but he would be asking later.

As they sat together in a booth at the local pub Aaron sensed that they were being watched or more like Robert was being watched as he fiddled with his tangle while they waited for their food it kept his hands busy.

"You got something to say?" Aaron asked loudly and the lady he had caught staring swallowed hard then shook her head.

"No well good please stop staring at my husband he has a brain injury he's been diagnosed with autism spectrum disorder and sensitivity to sound he is doing something to help regulate himself so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't keep staring at us and allow us to enjoy our meal." Aaron said.

Robert looked round and saw some other people who were also staring he shrugged his shoulders and carried on with what he was doing why should he be ashamed of who he was no one had batted a eyelid back home when he had been diagnosed with ASD.

"You okay baby?." Aaron asked a few minutes later as Robert squirmed in his seat and Robert shook his head "I need a wee." He muttered and Aaron nodded "toilets just behind our table go on." He said and Robert got up and pushed open the door to the gents glad to see that there were stalls in addition to urinals he dived into the nearest one and pulled down his trousers and so far unused pull up as he relieved himself he began to mumble to himself as if he had Woozle there with him but Woozle was back at the cottage waiting for him giving himself a little shake he pulled his trousers back up and went to wash his hands one of the men who had been staring at him was just finishing at one of the urinals and caught Robert's eye in the mirror.

"What's wrong wiv you you soft in the head or something bit penny short but spastic?." He asked and Robert gulped seeing anger flash across the man's face when he didn't respond verbally.

"No I just don't like talking to strangers I'm not being rude but I think my husband is waiting for me so if you don't mind." He said going to leave the toilets but the man grabbed him by the front of his sweatshirt and pinned him against the wall Robert gulped and let out a soft gasp of pain as his back hit the wall right on the power socket for the hand drier which immediately turned on causing Robert to flinch and cry out but of course his voice was lost by the noise of the drier.

"Pathetic that's what you are there are places for people like you institutions they call them I could get you put in one like that." The man snarled snapping his fingers in Robert's face and Robert swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat and tried calling for Aaron again but he was cut off by the man covering his mouth.

"Let's see what you're made of clearly you don't understand marriage or your husband don't marrying a spas like you." The man taughted seeing tears filling Robert's eyes.

Robert screwed his eyes shut as he felt his trousers yanked down to his knees then he heard laughter and opened his eyes to see the man bent double pointing at his pull up.

" Does your husband know you wear those you're more of a weirdo than I thought you know babies wear those right not grown up blokes." He said and Robert simply stood frozen as the man left the toilets still laughing as he did.

Robert yanked his trousers back up into place then slid down the wall tears erupted from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks unchecked digging out his phone he dialled Aaron's number his hands shaking.

"Baby what's wrong why have you been gone so long sweetheart did you not make it in time?." Aaron asked and he could barely hear Robert's answer he got to his feet and walked into the toilet and what he saw made Aaron's blood run cold Robert was sat on the floor knees to his chest tears streaming down his cheeks his breathing was fast and rapid and hitching with each sob Aaron reached out and placed a hand over Robert's on his left knee.

" What happened baby did that bloke say something to you did he do something to you?." Aaron asked and Robert could only nod.

"I'm going to call the front desk here get us some help alright it's going to be alright I promise." Aaron said and dialled a number.

" Oh hello yes it's Mr Dingle here from table fifty five yes the one by the men's toilets my partner Robert has been assaulted while in the bathroom here at the pub and he doesn't feel well enough to leave without some assistance would that be possible okay thank you thank you very much." Aaron said and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Their sending someone to help us baby we will soon have you out of here." Aaron said softly.

Robert could do little more than nod and Aaron simply held him until help arrived 

Moments later the door slowly opened and two kind people appeared "it's okay Mr Dingle we are here to help we are so sorry this has happened especially to Robert he hasn't hurt himself has he we don't need a ambulance or anything?." The younger man asked and Aaron shook his head as the older man shut off the hand drier switch.

Robert sighed in relief then gulped as a spasm of pain shot through his back he leaned closer to Aaron and his his face into his neck seeking as much comfort as he could from his husband.

"Come on baby let's get you up alright it's not doing you any good sitting on the cold floor is it do you need a wee baby?." Aaron asked quietly as he helped the older waiter heave Robert back onto his feet and then wrapped his arms around Robert.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I ruined dinner." Robert muttered tears filling his eyes again.

"Hey no you have done nothing wrong you hear me it's that plank on table twenty three that made a mistake tonight he picked on the wrong family." Aaron said and the waiter looked worried.

"Don't worry I won't do anything just as long as he isn't there when we go through." Aaron said as they slowly made their way out and through the bar to the door.

"Please accept our sincere apologies for tonight Mr Dingle we will be speaking to the guest in question in due course." The older waiter said as Aaron led Robert out to the car and settled him into the passenger seat.

As he drove them back Aaron glanced at Robert a few times and pulled over when he saw Robert swallow several times.

"It's okay baby it's okay just let it out I'm here sweetheart just let it out." Aaron soothed as Robert leaned out of his door and gagged bringing up what he had eaten of his dinner onto the tarmac.

"That's it it's okay shhh." Aaron soothed rubbing Robert's back.

Hearing a car pull up behind them Aaron turned to see the older waiter getting out of a dark purple land rover followed by a woman with greying hair.

"He's not okay is he?." The woman asked and Aaron shook his head as Robert puked again tears mingling with the sweat on his cheeks.

"Oh love its okay just relax we've got you." She said and Aaron smiled gratefully at her "thanks for following us." He said and the man simply just nodded.

"He's gone so if you want to try again another night we will give you a meal on the house no arguments." He replied and Aaron thanked him.

"Can you follow us home I just want to get him there and into bed?." He asked.


	21. Home safe just sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his trauma in the pub Robert has a nightmare luckily Aaron is there to help him feel more secure.

As Aaron pulled up outside the cottage and the purple land rover did the same he breathed a sigh of relief home or at least for now he got out of the car and closed his door before opening the front door he shivered as the chill in the cool evening air hit his heat blistered skin and went back to help Robert out of the car.

"Come on let's get you inside yeah easy does it baby little steps that's it I got you you're okay." Aaron said as he held Robert upright and helped him into the now softly lit cottage Phil had gone in and was building a fire in the grate to try and warm the house up to help Robert recover from his shock.

Robert looked around and Aaron sighed "you're safe baby." He repeated softly and ran his hand through Robert's hair before crouching down to remove Robert's trainers.

"I'm so sorry about tonight it was great then I went and ruined it like I always seem to." He said slapping himself on the forehead.

"Hey no don't do that please baby it doesn't matter tonight was fine you did nothing wrong at all you were being yourself." Aaron said soothingly trying to reassure Robert.

"He's right you did nothing wrong at all some people are just very set in their ways about certain things but I'm open to anything as is Phil I mean we wouldn't be good landlords if we weren't." The lady said.

"That twerp was on a warning anyway he already upset someone else earlier in the day who was like your Robert here we have him a chance and he broke it so he's gone and good riddance." The lady said.

Aaron smiled "thanks for helping me earlier he tends to freeze when he's upset and he hasn't been well tecently if you don't mind I'd like to get him settled and asleep soon he's exhausted." Aaron said and Robert nodded and yawned.

"Thank you for helping me." He said and they just smiled at him Robert's voice was soft and calm not like the crying and screaming from earlier.

An hour later Robert was tucked up in bed with Woozle and sound asleep Aaron had given him a warm bath adding some of his special oil from home to the water and then got him dressed in his favourite pajamas and a pull up and after a cup of warm milk and honey and cleaning his teeth Robert was at last fast asleep and snoring softly his face had lost its flushed look from crying and he was finally able to relax and just be Robert.

"Hey baby it's me I'm just going to clean my teeth then I will be in okay." Aaron said and went into the bathroom pulling out his phone Aaron called home and Belle answered.

"Hello Woolpack."

"Hey Belle is my mum about?." Aaron asked and Belle said she would go and find Chas.

"Hello love how are things with you and Rob?." She asked and Aaron felt his throat constrict.

"It it was horrible tonight mum someone cornered Rob in the toilets at the pub he was a mess mum I had to pick him up off the floor the guy hurt him mum he verbally and physically attacked him and Robert didn't do anything to make him do it he was just being himself." Aaron said.

"Oh love how is he now?." Chas asked and Aaron took a deep breath.

"He's asleep now thank god but he says his back hurts I haven't looked properly yet but he seemed in a lot of pain." Aaron replied and he heard Chas suck in her breath.

"Just make sure he knows that you and I and everyone here loves him poor petal do you want a word with Paddy he's here love?." Chas asked and passed the phone to Paddy.

"Hey mate yeah I know I heard has he eaten anything since the incident?." Paddy asked and he smiled at Chas who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just do as you're are doing and he should be fine Tyson is fine missing you boys but fine yeah I'll tell her okay night mate send my love to Rob." Paddy said and hung up.

"He had to go Rob was shouting for him." He said replacing the phone.

Meanwhile,

"Rob hey it's okay you're okay can you wake up for me baby I've got some juice here nice and cold just how you like it?." Aaron asked holding Robert's sippy cup in his hands knowing it would help Robert to calm down of he had something to drink.

Robert opened his eyes a fraction and Aaron smiled softly at him.

"There he is my brave boy can you sit up a minute for me sweetheart?." Aaron asked.

Robert nodded and sat up reaching for the cup as he drank the sweet drink he flexed his hand a way he showed comfort and then burped making Aaron laugh "sorry." Robert mumbled and handed the cup back to Aaron before setting back down.

"How's your back feeling now baby?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged "still hurts." He whispered.

"Can I have a look sweetheart?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded and rolled over onto his front still clutching Woozle tight against his chest.

Aaron reached out and slowly lifted the back of Robert's sleep shirt up and away from his back and tried not to gasp in the middle of the lower bit of Robert's back was a purple bruise caused by him being slammed up against the socket earlier on Robert hissed as Aaron ran his fingers across the bruised flesh.

"Oh baby I'm sorry if that hurts I won't touch it again do you want some Calpol baby?." He asked and Robert nodded.

Aaron fetched him some and Robert swallowed it without complaint telling Aaron how much pain little Robbie must be in.

"Mean man hurt me." Robert mumbled and Aaron nodded "I know he did but he's gone now sweetheart he can't hurt you again." Aaron said kissing Robert's forehead before sliding into bed and wrapping his arms around his brave boy.


	22. beach day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm day at the beach goes wrong for Aaron.

Aaron woke up to warm sunlight shining into their bedroom of the cottage he sat up and looked to his left where Robert was still slumbering away he looked so relaxed when he was sleeping and Aaron didn't want to wake him before he needed to as he slid out of bed Robert reached out to him and Aaron felt his heart clench his boy wanted him close by today obviously he was still feeling fragile from his attack that night in the pub and Aaron could completely understand that he had been the same after his accident ten months earlier when someone had ploughed into the back of him as he sat in a queue of stationary traffic Robert had been lucky not to have been killed and Aaron had thanked god that Robert hadn't been on the phone when the accident happened his phone had been in his pocket he had been on his way home from a meeting in Leeds when the accident happened and Aaron had been called to the scene as they were struggling to get Robert out of the car he was so badly injured and distressed shouting for Aaron.

sitting back down on the bed Aaron ran a hand soothingly up and down Roberts back to try and soothe him back off to sleep Robert was exhausted he hadn't really slept since that night in the pub and Aaron was worried that Robert was slipping back a stage in his recovery he knew setbacks could happen and that if they did he shouldn't worry Robert would be OK soon enough.

When they arrived at the beach Robert was excited it had been a long time since he had swum in the sea and he couldn't wait to spend some time in the water with Aaron he was the first one into the water and was soon splashing around enjoying himself he got a lot of sensory feedback from the water which he loved and he often went swimming at Hotten pool when he had time back home but someone often went with him because of his issues.

Aaron dived into the surf and began swimming around he had bought a ball with him in his pocket and threw it to Robert who caught it easily then threw it back making Aaron laugh when it splashed him.

Robert splashed Aaron then swam off quickly forgetting that Aaron could swim underwater even in the sea suddenly Robert stopped and crouched down his hands going to his crotch he needed a wee but didn't want to wee in the sea but he knew he would wet himself anyway if he moved to try and get out of the water in the end he decided that wetting himself was his only option then he felt movement behind him and clenched his muscles holding back his flood as best he could without squirming too much,

Aaron swam up behind him and hooked his arms round Robert's middle kissing the side of his head.

"You okay what's wrong?." He asked as Robert whimpered and moved slightly.

"I really need a wee but I don't want to wee near you because that is so gross." Robert said gasping as a small amount of wee hit the material of his shorts and he clenched himself tighter.

"You can go ahead and have a wee you know I won't be cross with you sweetheart." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back soothingly as he spoke.

"Don't want to I can hold it I can.." Robert said then winced as a wave hit his shoulders causing him to jump and his bladder twinged painfully and he gripped his crotch even harder.

"Just let it go don't try and hold it it'll make you sick if you hold it in baby." Aaron said softly rubbing Robert's back again trying to encourage him to let go.

Robert nodded and finally gave in he sighed as he felt the water around them become warm as he did his wee he had been holding it for quite a while and Aaron reached down and rested his hand against Robert as the wee flooded out and over his fingers.

"what are you doing?" Robert asked and Aaron simply just shrugged and stroked his hand over Robert as his bladder drained out into the water surrounding them.

Robert knelt up suddenly as the pressure increased and the wee streamed out even more causing him to moan in pain and Aaron was shocked by how much Robert had held in his bladder must have been hurting a bit.

"hurts Aaron." Robert whimpered as he pushed down to make sure he was empty as the wee stopped and he sighed in relief.

"You feeling better baby feels like you needed to go badly did you not go this morning?." Aaron asked as Robert swam off turning onto his back before grabbing Aaron and kissing him deeply on the mouth and Robert could feel his cock come to life and ground his crotch against Aaron's leg.

"Want some help with that?."Aaron asked and slipped his hand below the water and down under the waistband of Robert's swimming shorts and wrapped his hand round Robert's semi erect cock and stroked it Robert groaned and bucked into Aaron's grip he didn't last much longer and whined low in his throat as he climaxed and covered Aaron's hand with his seed.

"I love you." He whispered hoarsely then tensed "I also need a wee again." He said and Aaron laughed as Robert relaxed and a small stream of wee escaped through his shorts.

"Come on let's go and sit on the sand for a bit and dry off." Aaron said truth was he needed a wee but he never went in the sea.

When they reached their towels Aaron sprinted off to a nearby sand dune and lowered the waistband of his shorts and relaxed smiling as his wee soaked into the sand he was so busy relieving himself that he didn't see Robert approaching to wrap his towel round his shoulders.

"Sorry I was desperate and I don't like weeing in the sea I've never been brave enough." Aaron admitted as he pulled his shorts back up and Robert hugged him.

"That's alright I was a bit worried though." He said softly rubbing Aaron's back.

"Can we go home now?." He asked he was cold and tired.

"Shall I drive this time babe you don't look too good right now?." Robert asked Aaron nodded "do you mind if I go to bed when we get back I really don't feel good?." He asked and Robert nodded "of course you can let me take care of you for a change." He replied and hugged Aaron as they reached the car.

Aaron curled up on the passenger seat and closed his eyes his head was thumping and his stomach felt nauseous.

When they got back Robert gently woke Aaron and led him inside he headed upstairs and switched on the taps running Aaron a bath and adding plenty of bubbles.

Aaron got into the water and lay back sighing he felt dreadful and wanted nothing more than to sleep off whatever was wrong with him.

Robert pottered about downstairs and made a stew for dinner he liked being big sometimes and taking care of Aaron was something he loved to do as Aaron did it for him so much these days.

Aaron was in bed when Robert popped up to check on him he was curled up like a cat facing towards the door the window was open a crack and he was half asleep.

"Something smells delicious hope I can eat some of it later?." Aaron said one of his hands was resting on his stomach as it cramped.

"Oh baby I'm sorry you don't feel good right now ." Robert said softly sitting down on the edge of the bed and holding Aaron's right hand.

"I was sick I tried calling for you but you were on the phone to Vic." Aaron said and Robert cursed quietly.


	23. Aaron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a bad night.

Monday morning dawned bright and early and cooler than the day before Robert was awake and up leaving Aaron in bed to rest he hadn't been very well during the night he'd had quite a high temperature and had become delirious from it, Robert flicked on the coffee maker and decided to see if Aaron wanted some toast and juice he thought coffee should wait in case his stomach was off.

Robert lay down beside his poorly Darlin and rubbed his back as Aaron coughrd hard burying his face into his pillow "oh you really don't feel good do you I have some medicine for you if you can sit up just for a moment." He said and Aaron half sat up as Robert passed him the pills and some juice to take them with.

Robert was worried about Aaron he hadn't been ill like this in quite a while and it had Robert worried because they were away from home.

"Do you feel like some toast I can make you some?." He asked.

"I don't know right now I feel so sick and my stomach hurts so much I don't think I would be able to keep it down if I did eat it but thank you anyway." Aaron replied.

"I'm right here baby if you need me." Robert said and Aaron nodded.

Aaron slept until after tea time and wandered downstairs to find Robert who was sat watching a movie on the sofa Robert sat up when he saw Aaron

"you feeling alright babe?." he asked softly

"I'm OK dead thirsty though." Aaron replied and Robert nodded.

"Want some water?," he asked knowing anything else might irritate his stomach at that time.

Aaron nodded "thanks." he said and Robert got up and got him a glass of water Aaron downed half of it and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"you look knackered." he said looking at Robert

"Worry does that." he replied and Aaron nodded he was worried about Aaron.

An hour later Aaron got up off the sofa and rushed to the downstairs bathroom fumbling with his belt as he ran he got into the room and yanked his trousers down crying out as his stomach cramped over and over he was oblivious to Robert coming into the room until Robert placed a cool cloth against his forehead and then wiped his face.

"I really don't feel good." Aaron whimpered and Robert chucked the cloth into the sink and hugged him rocking him gently as Aaron continued to cry not caring about the tears and snot on his t shirt.

"I know you don't baby I know you don't just relax it'll be over soon shhh you'll make yourself sick if you keep crying." he said keeping his voice calm and soothing.


	24. Roberts accident explained.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This pre dates the last few chapters to avoid any confusion.

Robert groaned in frustration as he saw headlights ahead of him and a queue of stationary traffic he was already late home from his last meeting in Leeds with a client for home James he had already phoned Aaron to let him know he was running late and Aaron had been fine about it he sighed as he clicked on his hazard lights to warn others of the stationary traffic but it was too late and someone ploughed into the back of his car sending him forward to smash his head and face against the steering wheel and the next thing he was aware of was voices all around him but one particular voice he responded to and that was Aaron he had been called by the ambulance crew when they struggled to get him out of the car Robert had been crying and shouting for.Aaron as Robert was loaded into the ambulance Aaron chucked his keys at Adam and said to meet them at the hospital and to let Chas and Liv know what had happened as the doors closed and the ambulance pulled away Aaron grabbed Roberts hand and held it tightly 

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me Mr Dingle?." Aaron said his voice hitching as he held back his sobs Roberts handsome face was a mess his left eye was swollen almost shut with bruising his nose was cut across the bridge and he had small cuts from broken glass all over his face but he was awake and kept trying to move his legs which were secured to the back board with padded straps.

" hey hey stay still baby your not well right now you've been in a accident darlin. " Aaron said kissing the back of Roberts hand trying to comfort his terrified husband.

When they reached the hospital Aaron barely heard the paramedics as they handed Robert over.

Right this is Robert Jacob Sugden Dingle 

34 year old male

Moderate to severe concussion queries of skull fracture , fractured left ankle , severe whiplash, bruises and abrasions , bruises .

the doctors nodded and on their count Robert was transferred from the ambulance trolley onto the bed in Resus Aaron stayed close by but allowed the doctors to work on Robert who was responsive to pain and cried out as they removed the back board he reached out for Aaron who with the look from a nurse stepped closer where Robert could see him and he reassured.

Aaron stayed with Robert until he was taken up to the ward and settled in then he made his way up there with a cup of disgusting machine coffee in his hand he entered Roberts room and smiled when he saw him sat up his broken ankle resting on a pillow Robert was pale and his eyes were glazed with tears as he looked at Aaron he mouthed sorry and Aaron felt his resolve begin to crumble as he watched his brave husband his prison survivor husband cry Aaron stepped up to the bed and bending at the waist hugged Robert as gently as he could baring in mind Roberts whiplash.

Aaron slept beside Robert that night he had been allowed to stay when he had said he was Robert's husband and the only family he had north of the border Robert woke several times in the night his head was hurting and by the morning he had been sick twice and complained of double or blurred vision he was taken for a scan first thing and a minor bleed was discovered over the area of the brain that dealt with fine motor skills and his speech was effected too luckily his mobility remained intact well he did develop a slightly different walking gait from how he was before.

Robert recovered well from his obvious injuries but it was the ones inside that the doctors were concerned about more specifically his head injury Robert had become more childlike in his mannerisms and his speech was that of a much younger person than his age he also had become incontinent and needed to wear pull ups both at night and during the day he had also taken to sucking his thumb for comfort and security as well as hugging Aaron a lot more some thought he was just clingy and tried telling Aaron to push him off but Aaron wasn't up for that he loved Robert too much.

As time went by Robert recovered more and more but still relied on Aaron for a lot of things from knowing when he hadn't taken his meds to making sure he ate a set times of day

"Rob have you been to the toilet recently?." Aaron asked one afternoon and Robert looked up from the movie he was watching and shook his head.

"Do you want to try for me now then pause the film love and go and try to have a wee for me alright just so I know you've been because I know you were desperate this morning which is why you had a accident wasn't it hmm?." Aaron said and Robert nodded blushing and paused the movie now Aaron came to mention it he did need a wee quite a bit as it happened he got up and raced to the downstairs bathroom and leaving the door open yanked down his trousers and pull up as he emptied his bladder he sighed in relief at least he had made it this time not like earlier that day when he had soaked his pants just feet from the toilet.

"Good job Rob." Aaron said coming to check on him as he finished up and washed his hands.

"I nearly didn't make it was close sorry I didn't listen earlier I was being stubborn." Robert said and Aaron hugged him.

"Apology accepted but next time remember what could happen." Aaron said and Robert nodded and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Idiot." He muttered thinking Aaron wouldn't hear him.

"Hey it's okay you're okay I'm not mad at you just concerned." Aaron said grabbing Robert's hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not mad?." Robert repeated and Aaron shook his head.

"No baby not mad now how about the rest of your movie and some pizza what do you say you like pizza don't you baby?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

Aaron ordered them two medium pizzas and a bottle of lemonade something he knew Robert loved because of the sensation of the bubbles on his tongue.

Robert had been diagnosed with Autism just over two weeks ago and Aaron was starting to learn his husband's new ritualistic behaviours and his new likes and dislikes and the things that could trigger a meltdown like sudden unexpected or unexplained changes to routines or plans and also how best to help Robert during a meltdown.

Liv had also been brilliant with Robert and had watched as he had become more loving towards both her and Aaron more than he was before the accident Aaron watched as Robert sat fiddling with his wedding ring that evening as if it provided comfort to him.

Robert had also developed a new habit at bedtime he liked to fall asleep before Aaron came up and he had a toy dog called Woozle who he couldn't sleep without Aaron didn't mind as long as Robert was happy that's all that mattered to him.

As they settled back into the cushions Robert laid down and put his head in Aaron's lap and grabbed his hand losing the palm and fingers over all the rough hard skin from all the hours working at the scrapyard.


	25. Swimming is fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes swimming while Aaron watches him from the balcony.

Aaron smiled as Robert passed him his rucksack up through the railings of the balcony at the swimming pool, he had asked to go.swimmimg but Aaron wasn't feeling completely recovered from his illness so Robert had driven them there he was being big for the time they were out or at least trying to be he swam several lengths of the pool before hopping out and disappearing only to reappear and smile at Aaron before mouthing 'toilet' to him and Aaron nodded .

Robert jumped back into the pool and swam down to the deep end before starting a few more lengths when he finally got out Aaron made his way down to the changing rooms to help him get dressed he found Robert in the showers in one of the stalls and handed him his shampoo and shower gel "if you need a wee do one now." He said and Robert nodded. Aaron waited outside the shower with Roberts towel in his hands and listened hearing the sudden loud distinctive sound of Robert emptying his bladder Aaron nodded he was nearly finished then Robert always did a wee last when he had a shower it was one of his things.

Robert opened the door still holding his shampoo and shower gel and allowed Aaron to wrap the towel round his shoulders and lead him to the cubicle to help him get dressed.

"You did so well baby I'm so proud of you." Aaron said and Robert smiled at him and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded.

"I love you too baby so much now how about a snack in the cafe before we go home?." He asked and Robert grinned as his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Can I have cookie?." He asked cutely and then added a please which made Aaron smile.

"I don't see why not seeing as you asked so nicely." He said and Robert smiled before pulling down his swimming shorts and stepping out of them handing them to Aaron who put them into the plastic bag he had bought for them and Roberts towel.

Robert dried himself off as much as he could and then Aaron took over making sure he was properly dry as Robert's skin was quite sensitive to Clorine.

Putting down the towel Aaron held open Robert's pull up and Robert rested his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he stepped onto it and Aaron slid it up into place "comfy?." He asked and Robert nodded and Aaron helped him with his joggers then his t shirt and finally his hoodie before kissing him on the cheek.

Undoing the latch on the door Aaron zipped up the bag and put it on his shoulder and took Robert's hand in his and they left.

"Thank you." Robert called to the receptionist who gave him a smile and a wave and they walked out into warm sunshine and over to the car Robert drove them home and ate his cookie as he drove he hadn't wanted to stay at the cafe it had been a bit busy for him that day too many people staring at him.

Aaron squeezed his knee and gave him a soft smile Robert had been so good that day and he wanted to reward him somehow and he knew Robert had wanted some new Lego for a while

"Shall we go into Newquay tomorrow?." He asked and Robert nodded "can I be little?." He asked and Aaron nodded "of course you can sweetheart." He said and left his hand resting on Robert's knee until they were back at the cottage.

Robert left the keys with Aaron and bolted round the back of the house and hid behind a tree lowering the waistband of his trousers and pull up he relied himself against the bark of the tree he hadn't fully emptied his bladder at the pool and had almost wet himself on the drive home but he had held it as the stream became a trickle he heard Aaron open the back door for him giving himself a little shake he pulled up his pull up and trousers and headed inside closing the door behind him.

"Fancy some beans on toast baby bet you're really hungry after swimming aren't you?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded.

He headed upstairs and came back down moments later with his diary in his hand and his pack of different colored pens sitting down at the table to wait for his lunch Robert selected a blue pen and began to write Aaron was proud of Robert who had had to relearn how to write after his accident going right back to basics even as far as basic letter formation.

Aaron watched his brave husband as he stirred the beans and Robert turned to see Aaron stood watching him with tears in his eyes it startled Robert and he got up coming over.

"Hey what's this all about eh?." He asked wiping the pads of his thumbs under Aaron's eyes catching a few years that escaped.

"Nothing I'm just so proud of you for being here for getting back to yourself since prison and since your accident it still amazes me that you're here and alive I should've lost you that day but somehow you're still here." Aaron said and kissed Robert before turning his attention back onto Robert's lunch.

Two hours later Robert woke from a long nap and looked around him expecting to hear or see Aaron but he wasn't there as he sat up Robert noticed a piece of paper on the table getting up he went to look.

Rob,

I hate to scare you love but I need you to understand something first I haven't left you I've just gone for a walk I need some time to clear my head I will come back I promise don't come looking forr I've got my phone I'll call when I'm coming back.

Please don't panic I really am okay but I'm sorry too.

All my love

Your Aaron.

Robert felt his vision start to swim as he read the note his breathing started to speed up and he felt a warm wetness spread across his crotch as tears flowed down his cheeks he heard his phone begin to ring grabbing it he answered and breathed deeply when he heard Aaron's voice.

"I'm nearly back now sweetheart I've got a present for you look I'm sorry if I scared you baby I just needed some time to figure some stuff out."Aaron explained 

"You scare me Aaron and I wee my pants I'm sorry." Robert replied through choked sobs.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I'll clean you up now I'm just walking up to the door now." Aaron said and hung up Robert rushed to the door and gathered Aaron into his arms.

"Please don't scare me like that I thought you had had enough and left me." Robert said and Aaron sighed before leaning back and seeing the slight bulge of Robert's used pull up through his joggers.

"Let's get you cleaned up before I show you why I went out." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

"I still need a wee a little bit." He said and Aaron nodded "finish off then I'll change you okay." He said and Robert nodded relaxing as the first spurt hit the damp pull up Robert let his eyes drift shut then another spurt then one more before a short steady stream filled the thirsty material.

As the stream finished he opened his eyes to find Aaron watching him Robert laughed.

"Like watching me do you? " he asked and Aaron nodded blushing "seeing you pee is very hot for me." He admitted blushing 

"Is that why you put your hands on my crotch at the beach when I went in the sea?." He asked and Aaron nodded.

"I'd like to try it when we have sex again could you do that for me I want you to be desperate and then relieve yourself on me." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

"I can try." He replied.


	26. Hot Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron stays out in the sun too long and suffers the consequences.

Robert got up off the sunlounger on the lawn and wandered indoors he was topless and wearing his striped swimming shorts with boxers underneath it was a very warm day and he and Aaron had been sat in the garden most of the day enjoying the sun Robert padded into the downstairs bathroom to grab the sunscreen and headed back out he was barefoot and looked over to where Aaron lay in the sun fast asleep barely aware of Robert moving towards him let alone smearing sunscreen on his exposed back.

"Baby you feeling alright your very hot?." He asked and Aaron nodded his eyes firmly closed.

"Headache feel sick." Aaron admitted opening his eyes just a fraction and Robert nodded "I think you've been out here too long maybe you should lie down indoors for a bit it's cooler inside." Robert suggested and Aaron nodded "help me I really don't feel good." He mumbled and Robert nodded before helping Aaron up slowly and into the house they had to stop once as Aaron was so dizzy.

"Babe I think you've got heat stroke you look rough baby." Robert said his heart going out to Aaron as the younger man started crying.

"Hey it's okay baby I'm here shhh you'll make your headache worse if you cry oh Aaron shhh." Robert soothed rubbing Aaron's back trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry." Aaron mumbled as he threw up onto the kitchen floor Robert rubbed his back and led him into the living room and settled him on the couch.

"Easy babe just breathe for me Aaron just breathe." Robert whispered soothingly.

"Feel any better now you've been sick?." He asked and Aaron nodded "little bit I'm sorry about the mess I couldn't stop it." He said.

"It's alright I'll clean it up my main worry is you baby you look washed out can I get you anything some water?." He asked running his hand through Aaron's gel free hair.

Aaron nodded "please my water bottle is on the drainage rack." He said lying down and closing his eyes once more.

Stepping round Aaron's sick Robert filled up the bottle before dealing with the mess on the floor he mixed up some disinfectant and chucked it over the stain left behind once he had cleaned up the worst of the sick and washed the floor thoroughly while Aaron snoozed on the sofa.

Aaron woke up an hour later feeling much better his headache nothing more than a dull thump he sat up and smiled seeing Robert sat at the table writing in his diary and Robert looked up as of sensing Aaron was watching him and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead feeling better?." He asked getting up and walking over to crouch down beside the sofa.

"Little bit don't feel sick anymore at least." Aaron said with a small smile and Robert sighed in relief.

"Feel up to having some toast?." He asked and Aaron nodded "no spread on it though just incase." He said and Robert nodded and went to make him some.

Aaron picked up his water bottle and drank from it he hadn't realised how thirsty he was and the water was lovely and cold .

"Here you go." Robert said passing Aaron the toast which he ate slowly allowing his stomach time to rebel if it needed to but it stayed down.

"I'm sorry if I scared you baby did you have a accident while I was asleep?." He asked indicating Robert's shorts which he had changed.

"I spilt my drink on them I haven't had a accident today I've been able to remember to go to the toilet because I have a reminder on my phone." Robert said and Aaron grinned.

"Well done babe that's amazing." He said and Robert blushed.

"This is only the first day I might not be so good tomorrow or the next day." He said.


	27. Try for me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert regresses with his toilet habits and Aaron does his best to help.

Aaron woke up to a empty space beside him and no sign of Robert then he heard it the sound of sobbing coming from the bathroom down the hall slowly he got up and went to see what was upsetting Robert as he wandered out onto the landing Aaron noticed wet footprints on the laminate floor and realized Robert must have had a accident but had tried to make it to the bathroom anyway.

When he reached the bathroom Aaron knocked on the door then tried the handle it opened and he remembered Robert never never locked the bathroom door anymore not since his accident.

"Rob baby it's okay I'm not cross tell me what happened love did something scare you is that why you wet yourself?." Aaron asked gently Robert was sat in the bath the shower curtain was pulled across hiding him completely from Aaron and he was sobbing uncontrollably .

" Love can I move the curtain I can't see you sweetheart and I'm worried about you. " Aaron asked reaching out to move the shower curtain slightly and he felt his heartbreak Robert was sat knees to his chest the joggers he wore to bed the night before were soaked in wee and he was shivering.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay I'm here now ahhh try to calm down for me otherwise you'll be sick can you do that for me gorgeous?." Aaron whispered trying to soothe Robert and let him know he was safe and not in trouble for having a accident.

"I'm I'm so sorry I thought I was getting better but I'm not I'm just a big baby." Robert sobbed slapping himself on the forehead several times tears still running down his cheeks snot heading to his top lip, Robert looked at Aaron expecting him to yell at him and call him disgusting for setting himself .

Aaron sat down beside the bath and reached for Roberts hand the one not buried between his legs gripping his crotch.

"Do you still need to go baby it's fine if you do I can help you clean up it won't take a moment." Aaron asked gently and Robert nodded " I can't hold it much longer . " he mumbled and Aaron nodded "just go baby your trousers are already soaked a bit more wee won't harm them sweetheart and I would rather you didn't hurt yourself baby." He said giving permission for Robert to go but Robert still held it in too afraid to let go.

" Hey if it helps crouch down instead of sitting you can probably release better then or do you want me to help you let go? . " Aaron asked and Robert just whimpered.

"Push your trousers down for me baby take some pressure off I can see your tummy looks quite sore sweetheart." Aaron said encouragingly and Robert did as he said leaving his sodden boxers in place.

" There we go one less layer to worry about yeah feel better?. " Aaron asked and Robert nodded still holding on to his front for dear life.

Try kneeling up like you did at the beach the other day remember that made it easier too didn't it?. " Aaron said his voice still soft and calming for Robert.

Aaron watched as Robert got up into his knees then turned around so he was facing the plughole and taps.

Suddenly Robert let go of his boxer clad crotch and pulled the already soaked boxers down and aimed before urine exploded out of him and down the plughole he breathed out as it streamed out he was doing it he was pissing in front of Aaron and he wasn't even drunk this time.

Aaron moved his hand and aimed for Robert so he didn't spray the floor over the side of the bath and even ran his fingers through Roberts golden liquid as more streamed out Robert closed his eyes he didn't know how long he was going for but it just kept on coming eventually the stream slowed to a trickle then a few drops and he was finally finished.

"I really had to go didn't i?." He said his voice hitching from crying so much and Aaron nodded " yeah I think you did baby feel better?. " Aaron asked and Robert nodded and pulled his camp boxers back up he felt well and truly empty now and he was tired too it was difficult holding in wee and exhausting too.

"Shower then bed." Aaron said and Robert nodded sounded perfect right then.

" Can I wear a nappy? " he asked and Aaron nodded 

"Of course you can." He replied hugging Robert. 


	28. It hurts .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds Aaron sat on the floor of the kitchen his right arm sitting at a angle it really shouldn't be.

The morning of their last day in Cornwall dawned grey and overcast so the boys decided to head into town for breakfast Robert decided he would drive and allow Aaron to rest so he could drive them home later that day back to Emmerdale.

Aaron drove them home in good time and they picked Tyson up from Chas and Paddy before heading home Aaron was in the kitchen and Robert was upstairs in the bathroom putting away his things from being away when there was a loud crash then a string of words that young Robbie gasped at and Robert laughed "Aaron you okay?." He called and raced downstairs when he got no reply Aaron was lying on the kitchen floor his right arm lying at a very odd angle and Aaron was sobbing in pain clutching at a handful of broken glass " I was fetching us a beer and I slipped on a wet patch I didn't see it Rob my arm it it kills." Aaron sobbed looking up at Robert with such a look of distress on his face that Robert grabbed his phone and called a ambulance.

Putting the phone on speaker phone Robert sat down beside Aaron and tried to help him calm down hearing a voice Robert all but shouted "ambulance please it's my husband I think he's broken his arm please hurry he's in some considerable pain." At the switchboard lady. 

Aaron let go of more sobs as the pain increased and he lost what colour remained in his cheeks Robert reacted like he had been shot and grabbed the washing up bowl they kept under the sink and shoved it in front of Aaron.

Aaron swallowed hard trying to hold onto his one last scrap of dignity he had left he'd already soaked his pants and the cooling was torture he looked up hearing banging on their door and Robert went to let the paramedics in he waited while they assessed Aaron's injuries and asked him what his pain level was and Robert felt his heart clench when Aaron said eleven out of ten.

"Does he have any allergies?" The male paramedic asked as he drew up a dose of morphine for Aaron Robert nodded "celery and kiwi fruit." He said and Aaron nodded 

"Celery that's a odd one but alright then let's get you more comfy so we can get you off this floor shall we." He said to Aaron who nodded.

"Please." He said through gritted teeth.

Once Aaron had been given the drugs the paramedics got his arm secured in a sling and Robert dashed upstairs to fetch Aaron some clean trousers and boxers and one of his hoodies.

Robert also grabbed his bag just in case he needed to stay overnight and was back downstairs just as they had got Aaron on his feet he was unsteady but managed to walk out to the ambulance after securing the house and letting Chas know Robert clambered up alongside Aaron and sat on the seat beside the bed.

"We need to stop doing this promise me this is the last time I can't do this again I love you too much." Robert said his voice cracking as tears flowed from his eyes and dripped off his chin.

"I'm going to be fine Tyson where's Ty is he okay I think I scared him a bit." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "he's fine Paddy is going to come and stay with him while your mum comes to the hospital." Robert replied and Aaron nodded closing his eyes as the ambulance hit a rut in the road.

"Sorry about that." The male paramedic whose name was Dave said and Aaron simply sighed his face had a slight green tinge to it and he kept swallowing back his nausea not wanting to puke in the back of a ambulance.

"You okay there Aaron?." The female paramedic asked and Aaron shook his head.

"Feel sick." He admitted quietly and Jess passed him a brown emesis bowl "just incase." She said kindly and Aaron nodded Robert was quiet as they raced along to the hospital he was worried about Aaron very worried about Aaron he also needed a wee and wasn't wearing anything having been big ever since they left Cornwall that morning for home.


	29. Helping Aaron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert tries his best to remain big and help his suffering husband as much as he can but Aaron struggles to cope with the new trauma in his life.

It had been ten days since Aaron's accident on their kitchen floor and the novelty of wearing a plaster cast had worn thin he hated the limited amount he could do and wished he could help Robert more because after all Robert was still recovering too , a few days after his accident Robert woke up with a terrible migraine headache that had him slumped over the toilet for hours at a time he couldn't eat and Aaron felt useless and powerless to help.

Aaron dug out his phone and called Chas to come and help and was relieved when she appeared with Paddy in tow.

"Where's Rob?." She asked quietly and shook her head in sympathy when Aaron mimed being sick and pointed to the downstairs bathroom the door was shut but not locked and she went to check on her son in law.

"Oh Rob you okay you don't look well love headache still bad?." She whispered knowing her regular voice would be like acid to him right then.

Robert shook his head then regretted that action and gagged into his hand before leaning back over the toilet nothing came up and he slumped back closing his eyes once more.

Chas stepped over and crouched beside him resting her left palm across his forehead feeling for any change in his temperature there wasn't one at that moment but Chas knew that could change at any time.

"My head hurts." Robert whimpered and Chas gathered him into her arms and held him tightly knowing the pressure Robert got from the hug would help him feel better.

"I know it does sweetheart." She whispered and then let go of Robert as he attempted to stand up he swayed a bit but then found his balance and reached for his belt.

"Can you help me I need a wee but I can't undo the button?." He asked and Chas nodded without hesitation she reached out and undid the button on his jeans before stepping away and turning her back to give him some privacy.

Hearing the sound of him peeing made Chas smile there wouldve been a time when even having a migraine would make Robert lose control and wet or soil himself.

Moments later she heard the sound of his zip and belt being done up and turned around just as he flushed the toilet and was washing his hands.

"I needed that I would've had a accident without your help." He said and Chas shrugged 

"No problem love now are you hungry or thirsty?." She asked and Robert nodded "little bit can I have some juice?." He asked and she nodded then took his hand leading him out of the bathroom and back into the living room.

Paddy had made her a cup of tea and was sat beside Aaron on the sofa the latter was fast asleep his head resting on Paddy's shoulder tears had dried on his cheeks, Robert padded over to him and crouched down beside Aaron's sleeping form.

"Hey baby can you open your eyes for me a moment you look awfully pale sweetie?." He whispered to Aaron who whimpered slightly in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Aaron wake up please baby I know you're not feeling great but I need to talk to you about something." He tried again and even Paddy nudged him this time.

Eventually Aaron opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at Robert "feeling better baby?." He asked gently and Robert nodded.

"I'm much better now had some toast and juice your mum has been looking after me." Robert said.


	30. Another day.

Robert was worried about Aaron he'd been very quiet since he fell and broke his arm and Robert was concerned that Aaron had become depressed because he was so limited by his cast on his arm.

Robert watched Aaron as he lay dozing on the sofa and sighed Aaron was clearly exhausted from doing nothing much.

Aaron woke up an hour later and sighed.

"You feeling okay?." Robert asked .

"Not really arm is really sore today." Aaron admitted.

"Want some painkillers?." He asked and Aaron nodded "please it really hurts." He said.

Robert fetched him some of his strong ibprofen and a glass of juice to take them with Aaron swallowed the pink and white pills and grimaced "they taste rank." He said and Robert nodded "yeah I know they do baby but I also know they are what you need right now." He said.

Aaron nodded and Robert sat down beside him on the sofa "c'mere give us a cuddle you brave boy." He said and cuddled Aaron as gently as he could kissing Aaron softly on the lips then his cheek which was damp with tears.

"Oh baby shhh it's okay you'll be better soon your arm just needs time to heal." Robert said trying to soothe Aaron best he could.

"Hurts so bad ." Aaron sobbed and Robert just held him close stroking his hair trying to comfort him best he could.

"Oh baby shhh I know I know I'm sorry it's hurting so much today you probably slept funny last night and that's made it hurt today just relax yeah I'm here I got you shhh." Robert soothed.


	31. Being big is hard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up early one morning after Aaron's cast comes off and he's little not just little but very little.

It was a little after seven AM when Robert woke up rubbing his eyes and stretching then his eyes widened and his hand went straight to his crotch he needed a wee so bad but he didn't want to get up he was so cozy and warm with Aaron snoozing beside him but he knew if he didn't move soon that he would be very wet and gross sitting up one hand still holding himself he got out of bed and ran into the en suite not bothering to shut the door when he reached the toilet he yanked his joggers down out of the way and closed his eyes as urine streamed out into the toilet he moaned as he felt his stretched bladder muscles begin to retract and relax he must have needed a wee a lot sooner than now but he had been asleep.

"Rob you okay baby?." Aaron called a few moments later as the stream finally began to slow down and then became a trickle and finally stopped but because he knew better than to walk away Robert pushed down on his lower abdomen with his fingers and whined as another smaller stream escaped this time it burned and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Aaron my wee wee hurts." He called out his voice sounding whiny and young for his age.

"Oh sweetheart it's okay at least you made it to the bathroom this time eh." Aaron said coming into the bathroom his hair stood on end from sleep and he rubbed Robert's back soothingly.

"I nearly didn't though it was close I nearly had a accident." Robert said as he washed his hands at the sink.

As the day went on Robert tried not to drink anything so he wouldn't need a wee but the urge still hit him and he held himself through his trousers or crossed his legs trying to stop the urge to go but it didn't help much.

Aaron watched him struggling not to wet himself and was there with comfort when Robert did wet himself he cleaned Robert up and reassured him.

"Baby you need to drink something it isn't healthy not to I know you're scared of having a accident but that's why I've put a pull up on you that way it doesn't matter if you do wee it will catch it and you'll stay dry." Aaron reassured his upset husband who nodded.

"I'm sorry I got the couch wet though I just couldn't hold it anymore." He said tears springing to his eyes.

"Oh sweetheart come here it's alright don't upset yourself Darlin it wasn't your fault you're not feeling good today accidents happen." Aaron soothed cuddling Robert close and kissing the side of his blond head.

"Still feel stupid though thought I had got past this." Robert said slapping his forehead.

"Hey stop that you are anything but stupid you're brave and strong and you know the best part you're mine and I wouldn't change you for all the money in the world you hear me you're mine Robert you are fine just the way you are so please stop second guessing yourself and selling yourself short your amazing got that." Aaron said and Robert nodded.

"Can you let go I need a wee and I can't hold it much longer." Robert said and wriggled out of Aaron's arms and dashed to the downstairs bathroom leaving the door open and yanked down his trousers when he was done he went back to Aaron. 


	32. Crying in my arms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv comes home having broken up with her boyfriend.

Aaron was asleep upstairs when the door slammed shut then he heard scraping against the door leading into the flat and called out expecting to hear Robert reply who was downstairs but Robert was a bit occupied with holding a sobbing Liv in his arms Robert look over to the stairs spotting Aaron standing there and mouthed Josh dumped her. Aaron walked up and hugged Liv too holding her tightly with Robert who was trying to soothe Liv.

Robert was upset for Liv he'd liked Josh when he had met him at Liv's flat in Manchester and Robert now wanted to strangle the kid for hurting Liv just because she didn't want to have sex with him Liv's sexuality hadn't been a issue with them and he had hoped Josh had been the same but clearly not.

Tyson whined and came over sitting close to Liv and licking her hand.

"I'm sorry." Liv sobbed and Robert sighed " if anyone should be sorry it's Josh." He said as Liv buried her face into his chest and clung on tight to him.

Aaron was just standing there listening to them talking and wanting to just take Liv's pain away and then kill Josh.

Robert looked at Aaron with the expression of a kicked puppy once Liv was asleep in her old room tucked safely under her Spiderman duvet or more specifically Robert's Spiderman duvet cuddling Woozle who Robert had lent her knowing how much it would mean to her to have him back.

Robert tried to hold back his own tears but it was no use and he was soon sobbing bringing his hands up to cover his face and didn't notice Aaron's arms close around him.

"Oh honey shhh shhh it's okay baby shhh just calm down for me you'll be sick of you carry on crying like this." Aaron soothed rocking Robert in his arms and rubbing his back trying to calm Robert down.

Robert started to cough and dug around in his pocket for his inhaler after taking a deep breath of the rescue medicine he breathed out slowly and Aaron just shook his head.

"You can't work yourself up like this you scare me when you're like that." He said and Robert simply nodded.


	33. Robert .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up feeling off and spends the day writing in his diary.

Robert was lying on their bed tears streaming down his cheeks he was feeling terrible he was so upset and he had no idea why and he was worried he was having a setback from the accident, Aaron was at the scrapyard working picking up his phone Aaron texted Aaron.

_can you come home soon I'm really upset and I need a cuddle please - R._

_im on my way home now- A_

Robert was sat on the sofa when Aaron got home he was writing in his diary tears drying on his cheeks Aaron fell to his knees in front of his quietly sobbing husband.

"Baby what's wrong what's got you so upset?." Aaron asked and Robert looked up his eyes were red and sore looking and Aaron was worried.

"I just can't breathe today." Robert sobbed and Aaron put his arms around him and held him tightly against his chest.

Robert buried his head into Aaron's shoulder and started to cry like he had that night back in the winter when he had first been released from prison.

"Oh baby oh honey shhh." Aaron soothed rubbing his back.

"I feel horrible Aaron." Robert sobbed tears soaking hotly into Aaron's shoulder snot running towards his top lip.

Robert started to cough and Aaron grabbed his inhaler helping Robert to take a couple of breaths of the medicine.

Robert was sobbing still and shaking and Aaron was really worried.

"Rob what is wrong ?." Aaron asked 

Aaron watched Robert for a few moments then went to get him some water knowing Robert would be thirsty from crying.

"Rob oh Robbie are you okay your shaking." Aaron asked.


	34. Tears on a pillow a heart broken boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert hides his problems and feelings from Aaron and it breaks his heart.

Robert was quiet for a few days he wasn't himself and Aaron couldn't be more concerned or worried about his husband Robert was really upset about something and Aaron sighed he walked out of the living room tears close to the surface.

"Mum he's bad again I need your help." He said to Chas who immediately dropped everything at the pub to come and help Robert.

Chas went upstairs to their bedroom and found Robert lying on their bed tears streaming down his cheeks his breathing hitching as he sobbed.

"Oh Rob what's wrong sweetheart is it your head?." Chas asked as Aaron appeared carrying a bottle of juice for Robert and some cookies.

"I don't know I just don't feel well in general I just feel so stressed and I don't know why." Robert replied tears close in his voice and some slid down his cheeks dripping off his nose onto his pillow.

"I feel sick and I don't know why." Robert sobbed and Chas gathered him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

Aaron watched his husband in awe of how much he was accepting Chas attention and reassurance.

"Should we maybe get you a appointment with your counselor?." Aaron asked some time later and Robert surprised him by nodding his head against Chas shoulder.

"I'll go and call them now then see when the next session is." Aaron said leaving the room.

"That's a brave thing you've done admitting you need help is the first step." Chas said and Robert nodded

"I know I haven't been right for a while now have I?." He whispered taking a long drink of juice and flexing his fingers like he often did.

Chas stroked his back as Robert drank his juice her other hand stroking his hair and Robert leaned more heavily against her his eyes closing and his hand holding the bottle going limp as sleep pulled him under.

"Easy now just rest that's it." Chas said softly as she lay Robert down and covered him with the duvet tucking it round her now quietly slumbering son in law and leaving the room to go find Aaron.

"Robert has dozed off." She said and Aaron sighed "he won't sleep tonight." He said.

Robert woke up an hour later and stumbled downstairs.

"Hey baby you feeling better?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded he was wearing faded sweatpants and no shirt and Aaron noticed he was shivering slightly.

"C'mere baby give us a hug sweetheart you look a bit peaky you feeling okay?." Aaron asked as he wrapped his arms around Robert and held him close.


	35. You can talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes to see his counselor things don't go well and he breaks down asking for Aaron.

"So what brings you here this morning Robert?." Jeannette asked and Robert looked at her and then stared straight ahead tears pooling in his sleep deprived eyes he shrugged "I don't know I mean I do know but I just don't have the words to say how I feel can we just move on please? Ask me anything else just not that I can't answer that right now." Robert replied.  
Aaron was sat in the waiting room when he heard Robert starting to shout and he got to his feet and approached the desk.  
"Can I go and check on my husband please he sounds really upset?." He asked and the receptionist nodded and led him through the double doors to the corridor where Jeanette's office was situated and Aaron knocked on her door when it opened his heart clenched as he saw Robert his Robert on the floor in the farthest corner knees up to his chest tears streaming down his cheeks his breathing ragged and fast and Aaron darted over to him dropping to his knees he placed his hands onto Robert's knees.  
"Rob hey baby look at me sweetheart please now what's got you so upset?." Aaron asked and Jeanette cleared her throat "if I could enquire who exactly are you I don't believe we have been introduced and who gave you permission to be in this room?." She asked a sneer on her face as she looked at Aaron scanning him up and down taking in his torn jeans and faded black hoodie.  
"I am Robert's husband Aaron I think he might have mentioned me before I always come with him to his sessions." Aaron replied still focused on Robert and his wellbeing.  
"His husband you mean your GAY?." She screeched turning to Robert and fixing him with the filthiest look Robert's eyes dropped to gaze at his shoes and he nodded "not gay bisexual yes is that a problem for someone like you?." He asked his voice barely more than a croak.  
"No wonder you don't want to talk about your dad I bet he made you gay or whatever you say you are didn't he when he hurt you he made you think this way." Jeannette snapped making Robert flinch where he sat and Aaron shook his head before standing up and putting himself between her and Robert.  
"Now you listen here my husband came to see you today to get some help and support not to be insulted about something out of his control." Aaron said keeping his voice level.  
"Come on sweetheart we are going home I'll find you someone else to talk to." He said holding out his hand to Robert who took it and they left the room Robert still sniffling as they walked down the stairs and out of the building once they were by the car Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and held him as his brave husband broke down for the fourth time in so many days.  
"Come on let's get you home." Aaron said and helped Robert into the car securing his belt for him as Robert's hands were shaking too much.  
Aaron pressed some buttons and called Chas to let her know what was happening and as soon as she heard Robert sobbing Chas said she would see them at home and headed over to the mill knowing Robert would likely need as much TLC as she could give him.  
Paddy met them at the door and helped Aaron carry a softly snoring Robert into the house and lay him on the sofa.  
"What happened love?." Chas asked  
"It was awful mum she started asking him about Jack then tried to imply that Jack made Robert this way with what he did to him when Rob was fifteen he was shouting mum and when I got in there he was on the floor he couldn't speak much he was crying and I just wanted to get him out of there he fell asleep in the car and here we are." Aaron explained.  
"You did the right thing poor Robert he didn't deserve that poor boy he's been through so much." Chas responded just then Robert woke up.  
"Sweetheart Aaron told me what happened  
today it's okay just relax." Chas whispered.  
Robert sat up and reached out to Aaron who padded over and gathered him into his arms  
"It's okay you're safe now I got your back." He said and Robert just nodded and sank into the safety of Aaron's arms.

"She asked me about dad." Robert sobbed burying his face against Aaron who looked at Chas and Paddy Paddy was trying to keep a lid on his temper and instead reached out to stroke Roberts shoulder as his back heaved with sobs " why did she ask me they already knew why I find it so hard to talk about Dad. " Robert sobbed and then he started to cough and Aaron looked around frantically until he spotted Robert's white and blue rescue inhaler on the kitchen table.

"Mum can you grab that white and blue thing off the table please I think his asthma is bad?." Aaron asked and Chas nodded bringing it over Aaron removed the cap and got Robert to seal his lips round the little white tube and suck in a breath as the medicine took effect his breathing began to ease and he calmed down.

" that's it well done baby just relax now okay. " Aaron whispered rubbing Roberts back to comfort him.


	36. I can't breathe Aaron.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roberts helping out at the scrapyard when his asthma suddenly goes haywire it's been months since his last attack and he's scared.

Robert grunted as the seat he was ripping out of a bashed up Ford focus finally gave way and he dumped it into the ground Aaron had already taken the rear seat out before he had gone on a scrap run into Leeds he told them to not expect him back too early Robert stood up and wiped sweat from his forehead wincing slightly as he breathed in when had it become such an effort to simply draw air into his lungs?.

The weather was warm and sunny not cold and damp like it had been before Robert walked over to the portakabin and stumbled as he did so standing still hands clamped around his head as he waited for the dizziness to pass before trying again he managed about three more steps before the ground rushed up to meet him and he blacked out.

Next thing he knew he was waking up surrounded by white everything was white. "Where am I where's Aaron?." He slurred as he recognized the oxygen mask on his face by the distinctive plastic smell, Robert groaned " not again. " he whispered and Aaron sighed in relief grabbing Roberts hand as it came up to push off the mask.

"Hey leave that on you're not well right now you need to keep that on." Aaron said and Robert nodded he was in hospital then but why and how was Aaron there he was meant to be in Leeds?.

"What happened to me?." He croaked.

" You collapsed at the scrapyard Jimmy had to call you a ambulance your asthma was bad baby and your inhalers didn't work they watched you struggling to breathe lying in a pool of vomit and sweat before they realized you were ill Nicola thought you were faking it until the paramedics told her otherwise and she then phoned me in Leeds and I came straight here Adams been by and fetched the truck and left my car here. " Aaron explained and Robert simply nodded.

"I threw up?." He asked quietly and Aaron nodded " don't worry about that now just concentrate on getting better. " he said and Robert nodded turning his head so that he was facing Aaron and closing his eyes he was exhausted clearly his asthma attack had taken it out of him and Aaron stroked his hair as Robert drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Robert woke up the mask had been replaced with a oxygen canular under his nose which was secured behind his ears then under his chin he looked around but Aaron wasn't there sitting up Robert looked around more frantically then a door opened and Aaron appeared.

"Here he is sleeping beauty how you feeling now?." Aaron asked kissing Robert on the forehead.

"Tired ." Robert mumbled then he yawned and Aaron nodded "I'm not surprised you were pretty poorly earlier but at least you're more awake now that's a good sign baby they'll let you come home later if you stay awake now." He said and Robert nodded "can I watch stitch?." He asked and Aaron nodded I'll go find a nurse okay baby and we can watch stitch." Aaron said just then Karen appeared she was the nurse in charge of Robert's care because Karen had experience with age play and littles like Robert and caregivers and spouses like Aaron was.

"Did I hear someone asking to watch Lilo and Stitch?." She asked pulling out a dvd and then a soft knitted plushy stitch who she handed to Robert who cuddled the soft toy to his chest.

"Where did you find that he lost that ages ago after his accident?." Aaron asked recognition crossing his face seeing the toy.

"He was in the laundry room he must have been scooped up when we changed Robert's sheets back then but no one saw his tag did they?." Karen said indicating the hospital band stitch had round his foot.

"But it's been over four months how was he not seen there for four months?." Aaron asked and he just kissed Robert's forehead as the older man let out contented sigh after sigh stitch had been given to him by Chas when she had accepted his little side.

Robert had been heart broken when stitch had been lost and Liv had given him Woozle as a replacement but he had struggled at first because Woozle smelt different to stitch.

"Ohana." Robert whispered and Aaron nodded that's right baby Ohana indeed." He whispered back and Karen smiled before putting on the dvd and leaving the room and letting them watch the film together.

*Ohana means family and family means no body gets left behind.*

Robert was released from hospital a few hours later and given strict instructions to take better care of himself so that he could avoid anymore hospital admissions for a while please.

Karen walked them out and gave Robert a hug "I hope I don't see you back here for a good while take care of yourself Robbie and remember to use your inhaler when you need to." She added sternly and Robert nodded.

"Come on you let's go home Liv is waiting for us as is Tyson he's been looking for us apparently and Liv can't settle him down." Aaron said as he started the car and drove out of the carpark.

Chas and Paddy were waiting for them charity was looking after the pub and they had bought take out with them, Robert ate little of his food his stomach was still sore from what had happened and he was feeling queasy.

"Can I be excused?." He asked and Aaron nodded knowing Robert likely needed the toilet.

When Robert reappeared he was flushed and sweaty and he had changed his shirt he wasn't feeling well and clearly had thrown up.

"Hey little man you feeling alright?." Paddy asked and Rob shook his head "feel like crap." He mumbled.

"Come on baby let's get you settled then you'll feel better." Aaron said taking Robert's hand and leading him upstairs to their bedroom.


	37. Sleepy boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sleeps in and Aaron isn't too worried he's just glad Robert is actually sleeping.

Saturday Morning 10am.

Robert snuggled deeper down into the covers and slept on he was so tired from working the day before he had been in meetings most of the day and hadn't had many chances to eat let alone text or call Aaron all day he was exhausted when he got home and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a week.

Aaron padded upstairs and knocked on the door of their bedroom to check on Robert who was still sound asleep he padded over to the bed and sat down on the edge closest to Robert's slumbering form.

Aaron reached out and gently shook Robert's shoulder trying to wake his sleeping husband.

"Rob hey Robert can you wake up for a bit please I need to talk to you about something I'm worried about you sweetheart you haven't been eating properly recently." He said worry clear in his voice.

Robert rolled over and slowly opened his eyes blinking sleepily at Aaron who smiled softly at him and reached out to take one of his hands stroking his thumb over Robert's knuckles.

"I'm just tired that's all and I haven't had much of an appetite recently he was so tired and he yawned several times.

"Can I go back to sleep now I don't feel great?." He asked and Aaron nodded "of course you can baby have you wet your pull up?." He asked and Robert nodded I still need a wee too." He said his hand drifting down and clutched the front of his pajama trousers trying to hold it.

"Just go baby I will change you and then you can sleep again." Aaron said.

Robert woke up at half two feeling much better he was so tired still but knew he wouldn't sleep that night if he didn't get up now.

"Hey baby feel better you slept a long time?." Aaron asked.


	38. What is your problem?.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert sees someone from his past and the man touches him inappropriately.

Robert was sat by himself in the pub waiting for Aaron he had decided to have his dinner at the pub Chas looked over and gave her son in law a soft smile, Chas left her position behind the bar and approached him seeing that he had barely touched the shepherd's pie he had ordered.

"Rob you okay sweetheart?." Chas asked and Robert shrugged "I guess I just wasn't hungry I'm going home Chas when Aaron comes in tell him where I am." Robert said and Chas nodded.

Robert got up and shrugged on his coat before leaving the pub and walking home to Mill Cottage.

Robert got inside and headed upstairs to have a hot shower and got into bed he grabbed Woozle and snuggled down burying his face into woozles soft fur tears streaming down his cheeks he was still crying but smaller sobs when Aaron got home.

"Rob mum said you came home looking not too good you here baby?." Aaron called and Robert tried to stop crying.

"Aaron I need a cuddle please." Robert called and Aaron sprinted up the stairs to check on Robert.

"Oh sweetheart what happened what's got you so upset shhh you'll be sick if you keep crying like this." Aaron said wrapping his arms around Robert.

Robert shook his head "no I didn't say yes he touched me and hurt me I tried to say no but he hurt me and I couldn't breathe." Robert said.

"By hurt you don't mean?." Aaron's voice faded as Robert nodded he did mean that his baby had been assaulted in one of the worst ways possible.

"It was Connor he hurt me Aaron he made me do something I don't understand he he he.." Robert's voice faded in tears and he hid his face once more.

Aaron simply held him tighter and safer to him as Robert sobbed and shook in his arms.

"Shhh baby shhh you'll be sick baby just calm down for me." Aaron whispered.

Robert wriggled out of Aaron's arms and dived into the bathroom but he didn't make it in time and he threw up violently onto the floor Aaron cringed at the noise he was making let alone the noise of the puke hitting the floor.

"Oh baby it's okay just breathe." Aaron said rubbing Robert's back as he heaved another two times.

"I'm sorry." Robert croaked.

"Hey don't apologize you couldn't help it baby do you feel better now?." Aaron asked and Robert nodded .

"Go lie down I'll clean this up okay." Aaron said and Robert nodded truth was he did feel better but he hated throwing up it always left him feeling drained.

Aaron quickly cleaned up the puke before returning to Robert's side with some water for him to drink.

"Here baby have a few sips of this okay take it easy though and just relax you're okay and you're safe." Aaron soothed rubbing Robert's back as Robert sipped the water his hands shaking slightly.

"Shhh it's okay it's okay he's not here now he's not here." Aaron soothed watching his shaken and terrified husband looking around as if Connor was going to appear.

Two weeks later,

Aaron was on a early scrap run down south and Robert was working from home when there was a knock on the door Robert got up from the table and went to see who it was it was Connor.

When Robert opened the door Connor barged passed him into the hallway and grabbed the front of Roberts sweatshirt hoodie and slammed him up against the wall Robert gulped hard trying not to react what happened next to poor innocent Robert was some of the most degrading treatment and the worst kind of violence when it was finally over and Connor had gone Robert crawled back inside and grabbed the phone pressing the only number he knew by heart apart from Aaron's he needed Chas and basically screamed at her to help him.

As he lay on the floor prone and in pain Robert felt the crotch of his boxers then trousers become warm and wet he was wetting himself something he hadn't done in ages, tears streamed from his eyes as he curled up hugging his knees and that was how Chas found him curled up sobbing on the floor of his flat urine cooling on his jeans.

"Rob Rob can you hear me can you tell me what's happened sweetheart take your time your safe now." Chas said soothingly crouching down beside Robert who looked up at her with such a look of fear on his face that she felt her heart break for him.

"It it was Connor he he was here he made me do it I didn't want to Chas I swear I only love Aaron please believe me Chas I would never I couldn't I have not I swear I hadn't seen Connor since my last night in London Chas I swear please believe me." Robert sobbed his chest heaving as he reached out to Chas.

"Sweetheart have you been raped?." Chas asked and Robert nodded "I think so I don't know I blacked out I think he punched me or something like that I don't know though I'm sorry." Robert mumbled and Chas nodded and reached for his hand.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up easy does it take your time getting up it's not going to be pleasant." Chas said as she helped Robert stand as they stood up Robert grabbed his crotch and staggered towards the bathroom and inside not bothering to shut the door undoing his belt and zipper with shaking hands Robert yanked down his trousers and boxers both damp and sat down onto the toilet what happened next made Chas almost cry herself as her terrified son in law emptied his bowels loudly .

"Rob you okay sweetheart?." She called out then went to check on him finding him stood up his trousers back in place belt undone still as he flushed the loo and washed his hands.

Robert looked at Chas as if he was only just seeing her there and his face folded into heartbreaking sobs as he reached out to her.

"Come on baby let's get you sorted yeah those jeans can't be comfortable love its okay you're safe." Chas soothed.

7.00pm arrived and Aaron arrived home to find Robert stretched out fast asleep on the sofa with Woozle and George covered with a spare duvet with Chas sat watching over him 

"What's happened mum is Rob okay why didn't you call me if he was unwell I would've come back?." Aaron asked and Chas nodded "I know you would've love but it's worse than that love the police have been here something happened to Robert here in your house he was attacked and I found him he called me." Chas explained and Aaron nodded.

"It was Connor wasn't it he came back to finish what he started didn't he what did he do mum please tell me it isn't the worst?." He said his hands covering his mouth as Chas nodded.

"Oh god has he been examined?." Aaron asked next and Chas nodded "a police doctor came she was very patient with him he just wanted to get clean he wet himself Aaron." Chas said keeping her voice low as Robert moved on the sofa then was still again.

Robert mumbled something that made no sense then slept on holding tight to Woozle as he moved Aaron heard the crinkle of a pull up and Chas nodded "he thought it would be okay." She said and Aaron nodded.

"Thanks for being there for him mum when I couldn't be." Aaron said and Chas just nodded 

"I'll leave you to it but remember where I am if you need me." She said kissing Aaron on the cheek then bending at the waist to kiss Robert on the forehead 

Once she had gone Aaron watched Robert sleep a bit longer then gently woke him up as soon as Robert saw Aaron he burst into tears 

"I'm sorry." He choked out holding out his hand to Aaron 

"You have nothing to apologize for baby none of this was your fault." Aaron said gathering Robert into his arms and stroking his hair back off his forehead kissing the side of Robert's head over and over.

Robert sobbed into his shoulder his thumb drifting up to his mouth and Aaron let it happen he didn't have the heart to stop his traumatized husband from being soothed by sucking his thumb Aaron stood up and gathered Robert into his arms more his right arm coming around to support Robert's backside and began to walk around holding Robert close and rocking him in his arms.

Robert was quiet for the rest of the evening and didn't eat much of the snack Aaron got for him and asked for a cup of warm milk and honey and was soon drifting off to sleep he was emotional going to bed and snuggled close to Aaron Woozle under his left arm.

"Just sleep baby I got you baby you're safe." Aaron whispered.


	39. Rest day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a routine operation Robert takes care of him.

Aaron blinked sleepily and smiled "How did it go has it gone back in?." He asked his voice muffled by his oxygen mask Aaron had been in surgery having a hernia repaired he was in agony before he went in and now the pain was almost non existent.

Robert smiled and nodded he was being big today and held out his hand to squeeze Aaron's.

"You alright babe you look a little pale?." Robert asked.

"Bit nauseous but I'm okay." Aaron said.

Robert nodded and Aaron shifted over on the bed patting the space beside him for Robert to lie beside him.

Robert kicked off his trainers and laid down beside Aaron and put a arm around his poorly husband and held him close he'd been worried about Aaron during the time he was under even though it was a routine operation.

Aaron closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep safe in Robert's arms he couldn't believe that Robert was still alive especially after the stress of the court case against Connor Jensen Robert's ex boyfriend from years earlier.

Two weeks earlier,

Robert had stood up bravely and Aaron had never been more proud of him than he was in that moment when Robert gave his account of the night Connor had attacked him first in the toilets of the pub then in the living room of his own home every word made Aaron's skin crawl and his anger built but he held it in until they were outside and then collapsed in Robert's arms.

Robert was shaking himself and could barely hold Aaron up as the younger man sobbed into his chest his tears soaking into and staining his blue shirt.

Paddy had looped a secure arm around both boys as Cain came down the steps and gathered Aaron into his arms rubbing Aaron's back.

"It's over he's gone you never have to see him again." He said looking at Robert suddenly Robert's knees gave out and he stumbled Paddy managed to catch him and lowered him to the ground as Robert sobbed his knees coming to rest on the cold damp pavement outside the crown court.

"Come on let's get you boys home you're both exhausted aren't you then I will stay and make sure you eat something both of you." Chas said crouching down and stroking Robert's face and Robert looked at her with such a tired and beaten expression she felt her heart ache for him he had been through so much.

"Can you stand?." Chas asked gently as she placed one of Roberts arms across her shoulders getting Paddy to do the same Aaron was being helped by Cain with Moira and Adam on his other side Adam looked back over his shoulder and smiled softly at Robert he couldn't believe how brave his brother in law really was he had always seen Robert as a soft handed pen pusher until recently when his opinion had completely changed.

When they reached Paddy's car Robert suddenly grabbed his crotch "I need a wee." He whispered quietly and Chas nodded "come with me I got you." She said and led him unsteadily over to a quiet dark corner of the carpark out of sight of wandering people and eyes.

Robert managed to unbuckle his belt and scrambled to undo the button his sweaty hands slipping but he managed in the end and Chas turned her back giving him privacy but also blocking him from view as she heard the first tell tale splash onto the ground she nodded meanwhile Aaron was sat in the car drinking some water from his water bottle and watching out for Robert to reappear.

Robert sighed as he relieved himself loudly onto the dry dusty ground he hadn't been to the bathroom that morning he'd been too nervous before court.

Finally the stream slowed down slightly and he felt the end was in sight and then it stopped and giving himself a shake he tucked himself away and did up his fly and belt.

"Sorry about that I couldn't wait much longer." He said and Chas just nodded and they walked over to the car.

Robert used some of the water out of his own bottle to wash his hands then dried them on his trousers.

As he got into the car he grabbed Aaron's hand and held it tightly simply looking at the man who was the love of his life.

"Thank you for being there today and for what you said yesterday it meant a lot to me." Robert whispered.

Two weeks later,

Robert sat watching Aaron sleep off his operation and smiled he couldn't believe how lucky he was to still have Aaron in his life even after everything with Connor Aaron still loved him enough to stay with him.

He didn't go to the sentencing hearing because Aaron had been sick twice that morning and Robert had stayed to look after him he had then caught Aaron's bug and Aaron had then looked after him too, Aaron had suffered his hernia at work pulling a very stubborn bit of metal apart.

Robert watched Aaron as he slept watching his eyelids flickering as he dreamt about who knew what.

"Hey sweetheart easy it's just a dream baby it's just a dream shhh easy Aaron just relax I'm here I'm here." Robert whispered soothingly watching Aaron twitch and mumble and kick out.

"Easy Mr Dingle just relax you're in hospital you're okay." Karen said as she checked Aaron's vitals.

Robert was worried Aaron took a while to wake up from his dream.


	40. Recovery Takes Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert looks after Aaron after his operation.

Aaron was allowed home a few days after his operation under strict instructions to take care of himself and allow Robert to help him when he needed it he was very tired and the wound was quite sore but he carried on and allowed Robert to look after him.

Robert was happy to take care of Aaron after all he had done so much to help him when he was recovering from his accident and then after he was attacked by Connor Aaron had really stepped up then.

Aaron was feeling better but very sore from the surgery.


	41. I don't feel good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron wakes up to find Robert sleeping on Liv's bed a bucket on the floor and a wet cloth on his forehead Robert had been out with Vic and Adam.

Aaron sat up and saw a empty space beside him and went to look for Robert he found him lying in Liv's room a bucket was on the floor beside his head and he had a cool cloth on his forehead Robert frowned in his sleep and blinked sleepily at the figure in the doorway "Aaron baby I am so sorry I ate something dodgy last night and I made a right mess on the floor downstairs I'm sorry I couldn't clean up Vic stayed she just left." Robert croaked.

Aaron sighed " did Vic clean up for you?." He asked he was worried about how pale Robert looked suddenly Robert lurched sideways and gagged into the waiting bucket covering his mouth and swallowing hard against the rising bile.

"Hey whoa just let it out." Aaron said sitting beside Robert and rubbing his back in soothing circles, Robert gagged again and swallowed again and Aaron tutted. " Oh baby just let it out you'll feel better stop holding it in." Aaron said and Robert whimpered as cramps passed through his stomach.

Robert leaned over the bucket and finally stopped fighting the puke.

"I told you you would feel better once you let it out." Aaron said wincing at the noise that Robert was making as bright vomit streamed into the bucket.

"Oh baby it's okay just breathe." Aaron whispered quietly knowing Robert likely had a headache.

"I'm so sorry." Robert groaned as more vomit streamed out and splashed into the bucket.

"Want me to rub your stomach." Aaron asked and Robert nodded "please it really hurts." He mumbled.

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Aaron said softly.

"I'm sick Aaron." Robert whimpered flopping back down on the bed.

"Want to go to the bathroom?." Aaron asked sleepily.

Robert nodded and held out his hand to Aaron and let him lead him to the bathroom his stomach was hurting again and he yanked his trousers down to his feet and sat on the toilet screwing his eyes up as his bowels exploded loudly onto the toilet.

"It hurts so much." Robert said and started to cry tears soaking into his shirt as he clung onto Aaron.

"Shhh shhh baby just relax let it out let it all out you'll feel better." Aaron sootht rubbing Robert's back and stroking his hair.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia is a b*tch.

Robert was lying down on his and Aaron's bed tears streaming down his cheeks he'd had the worst day ever he had met with a potential new client for Home James Haulage but it had gone to bits when the man noticed the picture of him and Aaron on his desk he was the biggest homophobe but he hadn't been obvious about it until he saw the picture then things went dark and Robert began to shake with fear as he was subjected to something bad something ugly something horrific ten times worse than what his father had done all those years earlier.

Aaron pushed against the door of their bedroom swearing softly when he saw Robert sobbing his heart out as if it was breaking Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert and held him tightly in his arms.

Aaron rubbed Robert's back and simply let him cry on his shoulder soaking his shirt Robert was shaking from the force of his sobs.

"Hey what's the matter baby?." Aaron asked.

"What happened baby what's made you so upset?." Aaron asked and Robert shrugged leaning more heavily onto Aaron who was trying to calm him down before he got sick from crying so much as his breathing hitched Aaron just rubbed his back a bit harder.

Aaron was worried he hadn't seen Robert this upset in such a long long time.

"Oh baby boy shhh just breathe you'll make yourself sick." He soothed.

Robert was asleep soon after and Aaron tucked him back into bed and handed him Woozle.

"I need a cuddle still please don't leave me please don't leave me." Robert said quietly.


	43. Overheated a warm night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up burning hot from sleeping with the heating on and the window shut due to stormy weather.

Robert blinked his eyes sleepily glancing around him it was still pitch black all around him but he was sweltering like it was the middle of the day he sat up and yanked the t shirt he wore to bed off over his head before grabbing his bottle off the bedside and gulping from it the stale water did nothing to quench his thirst and he knew he'd regret drinking so much when he was dying to pee later on he kicked off the covers leaning him in just his sweats and Robert sighed trying to calm down he was so hot he decided he needed to go downstairs to try and cool down as he was getting up he got dizzy and stumbled across the room to the door. Aaron woke up hearing him stumble and flicked on his bedside light casting a soft light across the room.

Robert swallowed hard as he felt saliva fill his mouth he knew what was going to happen and hurriedly left their bedroom heading for the main bathroom and privacy or so he thought but because of his condition Robert never locked doors anymore and he heard Aaron approaching the door as he was on his knees bent double and puking into the toilet big heaves passing through him he brought up all the water he drank and Aaron winced it sounded like Robert had caught a bug from somewhere.

"Rob you okay baby I'm coming in love?." Aaron whispered keeping his voice low and calm last thing he wanted to cause was Robert to panic.

Robert was slumped over leaning on his left arm which was resting across the seat and the other was pressed against his stomach as it lurched and heaved as he brought up everything he had eaten in the past however many hours.

"Easy now I'm here baby just breathe I got you just breathe." Aaron said softly crouching down behind his vomiting husband and rubbing his back and placed his own calloused hand onto Robert's stomach he could feel how sick Robert's stomach was as he continued to heave until he had nothing to bring up.

"I only drank some water I thought I was going to be okay." Robert sobbed and Aaron sighed.

"It's not your fault baby your tummy is just upset right now and is rejecting everything right now because you've got a nasty bug." Aaron whispered as Robert sobbed quietly and leaned back away from the toilet wiping his mouth on one of his hands that was shaking.

"Hey it's okay it's okay." Aaron soothed and Robert leaned a bit more heavily on Aaron who held him close despite the heat of Robert's fever racked body.

"Come on let's get you back to bed I think the storms blown itself out so I can open the window for a bit help you cool down?." He asked Robert who nodded and with Aaron's help he stood up and cleaned his teeth the minty taste helping to ease the nausea just slightly.

"Come on then you poor thing you'll be better soon baby I promise you just got it bad babe." Aaron whispered and Robert nodded his eyes drifting shut as they reached their bedroom and Aaron helped to settle him back into bed and Robert was soon asleep once more.

Aaron lay awake after Robert dozed off still running a hand through Robert's hair knowing it calmed and relaxed him and helped him to sleep especially now while he was sick.


	44. Robert stomach flu part One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert wakes up feeling properly ill and tries to work as he has important meetings.

Aaron was worried when Robert appeared downstairs one Monday morning he was pale and his eyes had black rings round them he was yawning and Aaron just decided he was tired from his late night and early starts over the past couple of weeks.

Robert sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his stomach when it made a horrible churning and gurgling sound he tried to hide the pain from Aaron not wanting to become a burden after everything they had both been through recently.

Aaron was worried but let Robert go about his morning routine before they headed off to work Aaron left first then Robert drove to a meeting in Hotten with a new client for Home James and then onto Leeds then finally one in Sheffield the furthest he had driven in a long time he was exhausted when he got home and his stomach wasn't feeling any better if anything he was feeling much worse.

Robert headed upstairs to shower leaving the bathroom door unlocked as he ever did and Aaron was glad he had when Robert was overcome with the need to vomit he scrambled out of the shower and fell to his knees in front of the toilet heaving up everything he had eaten that day and then some Aaron heard the noise and came to help.

Grabbing a washcloth Aaron soaked it in warm water to try and help Robert feel better he placed it against Robert's forehead and held it there for him he grimaced at the sounds Robert was making and how tense his stomach was as Robert fought the urge to vomit.

"Don't fight it baby let it out I know it's nasty but you'll feel better." Aaron whispered soothingly still rubbing Robert's back soothingly as he gagged and retched.

Robert was so ill and Aaron hated seeing him suffer so much but he also knew Robert would be okay and it was just a nasty bug.

"I'm sorry." Robert whimpered as more vomit streamed out and splattered noisly into the toilet below him he had his eyes shut so he didn't have to look.

Aaron was now stroking Robert's hair back from his forehead Robert was very warm to the touch and Aaron sighed he knew something wasn't right that morning and wished he had told Robert to stay home.


	45. Stomach flu chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is still sick.

The next morning,

Robert was awake far earlier than he needed to be for his day off he was tired and pale he hadn't got much sleep he was in the throes of a nasty bout of stomach flu and had been throwing up on and off all night he was shaking from the violence of the vomiting he had been doing Aaron had taken the day off to care for Robert he was worried about Robert he hadn't been this sick in a long time.

Robert was sick several times through the morning Aaron had no idea where it all was coming from he hadn't eaten anything for about ten hours and he was still throwing up, Chas cane to see them and took Robert's temperature while she was there "39.2 (102°f) he is a bit warm but enough to make him feel crappy right Rob?." She asked gently and Robert nodded he was shirtless and only wore boxers over a pull up he hadn't used the pull up yet but time would tell with that.

Robert was lying on the sofa watching TV covered with a soft blanket and woozle was with him the fuzzy dog had been washed and dried after Robert got sick on him and we'll stitch was upstairs Robert didn't want him nearby incase he got sick again.

Robert rolled over suddenly and coughed over the bowl that was on the floor by his head on the floor Chas got up off the chair she was sat in and went to help him.

Robert swallowed hard against the nausea and Chas tutted at him telling him to let it out otherwise he would feel worse.

Robert whimpered as his stomach gurgled and bubbled he felt terrible he hadn't felt this ill since he first came home from prison and his stomach had been bad then he'd been ill for little over a week then but this was the first time since then that he had been so sick, "just get it up you'll feel a lot better if you just let it out." Chas whispered her voice was calm but she knew she had to be firm otherwise Robert wouldn't get better.

"I've already tried telling him to stop fighting it and to just let it happen but he's being stubborn." Aaron said from the kitchen table where he was doing paperwork for the scrapyard and Chas nodded.

"Sorry." Robert whimpered and finally allowed the vomit to stream from his mouth into the waiting bowl Chas crouched down and lifted the bowl so it was closer to Robert's mouth as she rubbed circles on his heaving back feeling the pain lessen in his stomach slightly Robert relaxed and allowed it to happen he was feeling washed out and exhausted he hadn't eaten much so he was soon dry heaving which he thought was worse much worse.

"Hurts owwww it hurts so bad." He sobbed and Chas simply rubbed his back then his tummy she could feel he had air trapped in his stomach she gently pressed on it and Robert let out a sickly sounding burp as the air disappeared and then burped again as Chas pressed again in a different spot.

"Hurts owwww stop it hurts so much." Robert whimpered letting out another sickly sounding burp Aaron wandered over from the table and crouched down stroking Robert's hair back from his forehead and kissing it softly before rubbing his thumb over Robert's knuckles.

"Just let it happen love you'll feel a lot better now have you done a wee recently I know you haven't drunk much but I also know you've been sick a lot but you might still need a wee?." Aaron asked and Robert blushed 

"I do a little bit but I don't want to because my tummy feels funny and I don't want to leak out of my pull up." Robert replied.

"Just go it doesn't matter if you're desperate just go don't hurt yourself more." Aaron said and Robert nodded and relaxed letting out a small stream into his pull up as the thirsty material soaked it up Robert pushed a bit harder and some more streamed out he smiled at Aaron who nodded and winked as the stream slowed down the pain in his stomach kicked up a gear and Robert brought his knees up to his chest his left hand pressing hard into his sore distended stomach and tears flowed from his eyes.

"Oh bubba it's okay it's okay." Aaron said soothingly rubbing Robert's arm comfortingly as he released his bowels into the already wet pull up.


	46. Recovery is slow.

Two days later,

Robert woke up and sat up on the edge of the bed breathing hard and fast he'd had a bad dream and could feel that his pull up was damp he got to his feet and headed into the en suite leaving the door open as was his custom and pulled down his trousers and was about to take off the pull up when he suddenly needed a wee standing still in the bathroom Robert let go and wee streamed into the already wet pull up luckily it held but he was still desperate stepping over to the toilet he lowered the wet pull up and released another quite thick stream into the toilet he whimpered as it burned slightly and tried to stop the flow but he kept going and eventually it tapered off and he finished, giving himself a quick shake he took off the soaked pull up and replaced it with a dry fresh one and washed his hands after chucking the wet one into the bin.

Aaron was awake when Robert walked back into their bedroom tears drying on his cheeks it had really hurt but he didn't make a fuss and just laid back down beside Aaron.

"You okay?." Aaron asked sleepily and Robert smiled slightly .

"Much better." He whispered back and snuggled closer to Aaron as sleep pulled him under once more he was feeling much better be didn't feel nauseous at all anymore and he was eating again too without throwing up straight after.

Robert slept until he needed to and stumbled downstairs to find Aaron watching TV pale as a ghost on the sofa a bucket close by his feet and he was shivering.

"I got you sick didn't i?." Robert mumbled feeling suddenly very guilty.


	47. Little Robbie needs a cuddle when he cries.

Robert (Robbie) Sugden Dingle sat staring into the fire sat alone in the back corner table of the Woolpack he had come in to the pub alone for his dinner while Aaron was away on a scrap run Robert had Tyson with him and the dog was lying by his feet wearing his harness Tyson was Robert's service dog, Robert gave nothing away to the fact he was actually crying tears streaming down his cheeks dripping off his chin no one appeared to notice his upset and distress until Aaron appeared and saw the tears streaming down his brave husband's cheeks.

"Rob oh Robbie sweetheart what's happened bub what's got you so upset?." Aaron asked wrapping his arms around Robert and it was then that Chas finally noticed how upset her son in law was and bustled over.

"He okay Aaron?." She asked her son and Aaron shook his head "he's not mum he needs me right now I don't think he's had a good day today." He said and Chas sighed.

"Come on let's get you both upstairs your old room is still as it was okay take your time I'll go up and turn down the covers for you it'll be okay Rob you'll see." Chas offered but Aaron shook his head "I'll take him home mum Robbie isn't feeling well I can tell and I think Rob would prefer to age down away from here." Aaron said and Chas nodded as the boys left the pub with Tyson at Robert's heels she sighed feeling dreadfully sorry for Robert.

When they got home sometime later Aaron led Robert upstairs and into their large family bathroom and ran him a warm bath adding bubbles and Roberts bath toys as he gently stripped his clothes off Aaron saw that Robert's pull up was soaked and he sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I had to go before it started coming out I couldn't hold it anymore." Robert sobbed.

"Oh bubba it's okay I'm not mad at you you're not feeling great right now are you someone has upset you haven't they can you tell me what's happened?." Aaron asked.

"Bad man hurt me said I was wrong and broken said I should die." Robert sobbed and Aaron just wrapped his arms around Robert before helping him into the bath as he sat in the sweet smelling water and bubbles Robert stared into space as Aaron started to wash his hair gently combing his fingers through the blond strands teasing out the tangles and knots

Aaron sighed feeling the tension in the air as he rinsed the shampoo out of Robert's hair he could tell that Robbie was really upset and scared still Aaron picked up Robert's wash cloth and began to wash his suffering husband all across his back and shoulders.


	48. You hurt him you hurt me

Aaron watched over Robert until bedtime when he gave him some Calpol to help him sleep, Robbie was clearly suffering and Robert was highly emotional and Aaron was worried.

As Robert snuggled down under the duvet he wrapped his arms around Woozle and then reached out to Aaron wanting to be held he was exhausted and needed to sleep.

Aaron held him close and kissed his forehead and just held him keeping him safe as Robert fell asleep safe and secure. 

Robert slept soundly through the night and woke feeling a bit better still not great but he was okay he could cope.


End file.
